Chiro of the Shuggazoom Suburbs
by Fastern
Summary: Request by katamariape, AU // Chiro's not an orphan. As a matter of fact, he lives with his family in the Shuggazoom suburbs. But what he doesn't realize is that five robot monkeys are about to ruin his perfect life, in ways no one could've imagined.
1. Prologue: Power Is Low

_**A/N: **I must confess. I'm getting really psyched about this idea. Thanks to katamariape for requesting this! I have a feeling I'm gonna have a lot of fun with it._

_katamariape wanted to see a story that took place in an alternate timeline, where Chiro is not an orphan, but has a family, a house, and a relatively normal life. The catch? He still meets up with the Hyperforce and they threaten everything he's ever known._

_For the record, Chiro's family are all original characters. I don't really like original characters in fanfiction, but it seems I'll have to get over it._

_By the way, as this is the prologue, it's very wordy. Just a warning._

_I don't own "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!" BIG SURPRISE. A teenager owning a television show?! I don't think so!_

* * *

**Prologue  
****Power Is Low**

According to Kyou and Ren Nieli, they'd met at the boarding school the both attended. Or, if you're picky, the boarding school known as the "Facility," a depressing topic nobody in Shuggazoom really talks about. But anyways, it never really mattered. And Chiro had to extend some thanks towards the school for getting his parents to meet. Because what truly matter was that when they were both nineteen years old, they got engaged, Kyou got a low-income job, and were married on a crisp autumn evening. There was only one picture of this occasion, currently hanging on the mantle. Kyou is smiling, wearing a decent suit. Crooked tie. Ren was wearing a tattered and stained dress. All in all, they looked sad, but satisfactory.

They bought a house on the seashore, boarded by enormous white rocks and a busy highway not a stone's throw away from their front porch. Kyou's truck with black chipped paint was parked on the west side of the house. You could see it from the kitchen window. Chiro saw it every time he had to do the dishes. Usually Kyou was out there. Or Kyou and his brother. Or Kyou and his brother and Grandpapa. But the people and the truck were variables, because he could always see the ocean. It never changed, sparkling green or deep complimentary blue depending on the whether. You could see the Savage Lands across the water on clear days, like some sort of promised land that the slaves of the city would never reach. It intrigued and scared him that such a place, forbidden to the Shuggazoom civilians, existed. In the early morning, when the sun was just beginning to rise, the whole world was reflected in a perfect clone of itself. Chiro used to pretend that the reflection was a world and the boy whose face he saw whenever he looked into the water was his evil twin. He spent a good portion of his childhood trying to thwart his evil plans to take over Shuggazoom. Though later, it came to the point when his twin wanted to switch places with him, to take him away from his family.

The story of how they came to live at the house often changed, as though his parents were trying to come up with a cover story and never agreed on the facts. At one time, Ren had said that the house had been abandoned. At another, she said they'd bought if off a clown, which explained the robin's egg blue paint. Other times it was built from scratch or was an inheritance from Kyou's side of the family. But however they got the house, Chiro spent his years as a toddler trampling through it like a bloody elephant. Ren often yelled at him to stop causing an earthquake. Kyou joined in just to get on his wife's nerves.

Chiro was always alone. He didn't have many friends. None that anybody else could see.

Then a day came when Chiro was three that Ren took him aside and explained that he was going to be a big brother. He wasn't too sure that what that meant. Perhaps he was too young to understand or perhaps he just didn't care. But nine months later, Ren – who'd gotten a lot _rounder _lately – went away and Chiro spent two days under the watchful eye of Grandpapa. He kept asking where Mam had gone, with the only response being that she'd gone to bring his new siblings into the world. That was when Chiro remembered Ren telling him that he was going to be a big brother. That was when the news hit him.

Kyou took him to the hospital to see Ren on the third day. Chiro embraced Ren, who looked tired, but pleased. Two babies were in little beds on carts, like they'd bought them from the store. Chiro knew some of his neighbours his age had baby siblings. But he was pretty sure none of them had two. They were twins. He had twin siblings. They brought them home on the 21st of that month, when it was raining and yet Chiro's excited face lit up the room.

It wasn't long before Chiro – a toddler – no longer trampled alone. Two babies crawled after him. And when they were older, they, too, trampled. And then walked. And then ran. But one thing never changed about them. Though they grew taller and managed to pick up some intelligible speech, they remained the same gullible, gregarious little siblings Chiro grew to love. He was proud to call them his brother and sister.

Of course, not all of it was happy. One of Chiro's saddest memories was when Grandpapa died. He was twelve. Grandpapa had been the only grandparent he'd ever gotten the chance to meet. He told him a lot of stories about when he was an adventurer. Then he went to the times before Grandpapa's father was even born. In those days, the Shuggazoom wasteland was an abundant civilization with super advanced technology that took them to other galaxies. But something happened – a war, perhaps, or some other apocalyptic event – that destroyed their way of life. Almost everyone died, except for a select million that lived in the northern provinces. The tribes became connected and Shuggazoom City was built some 2000 years ago. Nobody knows the exact date. On that day, Shuggazoom sacrificed technology for unity. That is what made it worth it.

Then Grandpapa would go on to tell stories of when he was a little boy. When _he_was a little boy – some sixty years ago – a group of heroes called "the Hyperforce" had been charged with protecting the city. They weren't human, however. They were cybernetic monkeys, and most mysterious. Supposedly they'd fallen out of favour with humanity somehow (Grandpapa couldn't remember) and disappeared into the Savage Lands. But Grandpapa had never given up on them. He and a few of his friends had vowed to one day seek them out, wherever they were. To help them.

Chiro didn't like that story that much because it ended sadly. Everyone knew (or rather, thought) that the Hyperforce were dead and gone. They only existed now in stories. Chiro remembered once approaching his parents and asking them about the Hyperforce; if they'd ever heard stories about them. Kyou had, Ren hadn't. It just came to show how Shuggazoom civilians had gotten into the habit of forgetting the past and not learning from their mistakes.

This was another reason why the forbidden land across the sea intrigued him. He imagined them to be full of pirates and monsters seeking the lost treasure of his ancestors.

But as Chiro grew older, these stories were put behind him. He forget them. By the time he was twelve and Grandpapa was dead, he hadn't been told those stories for over three years. The only time he recalled them was when he was standing at his grandfather's headstone, saddened, but strong.

Life went on. _School_ went on.

School was another story. Chiro spent most of his time alone, modeling himself as some sort of genius. By all means, his grades were a little below average, nonetheless manageable. His school had a low budget and lacked resources. There were a few good teachers in the mix. Chiro had his favourite classes and his least favourite classes. He didn't have many friends, yet he was perfectly content with his life. Because at home awaited a wonderful beach, a brother to beat up, a sister to protect, and two parents to care for them all.

Yes, his life was perfectly wonderful and normal.

That's the first thing Chiro thought on a humid August morning, his open window letting in a cool ocean breeze. He breathed in the scent of salt. He heard the waves crashing against the rocks just outside. He heard the sound of his siblings viciously competing in the living room. He heard everything he wanted and needed to hear.

But threw the window, across the ocean, deep in the Zone of Wasted Years, the jungle hid something that would shatter his dull, but modest existence. Vines and wildlife nearly hid the rusted humanoid figure, draped over the landscape as though it was lounging in a chair. A black scar betrayed where it'd been hit, directly where the heart would be. And deep inside, a room contained the only light that gave promise. Six tubes, filled with multicoloured liquid, were covered in dust. Five animals – their silhouettes the only aspects of them visible, and even then vague.

One of the cracked monitored flashed red words, a faint beeping noise accompanied it.

POWER IS LOW.


	2. Normal

**Chapter One  
****Normal**

Chiro's room could only be described as very "lived in." Clothes draped across every possible surface. Some plush toys from when he was a child were given prime positions on high up shelves. His plain brown curtains were ripped. Model airplanes and books were abandoned at their stations. The boy, himself, was lying on his bed, chest bare, wearing only his boxers. It was way to hot for him to slip underneath the comforting checkered quilt made by his mother. As he lay there, reluctant to get up and get dressed, he outlined one of the squares with a finger. Absently. He was thinking about Grandpapa.

A picture of the old man was presented on a book shelf visible right across from his bed. He was staring at it. Kyou's father bore a remarkable resemblance to both son and grandson. Baby blue eyes, with a square-shaped face, with midnight black hair that had the same cowlick. This picture had been taken about two weeks before his death. He was sitting on the porch at the old folk's home two blocks away from their house. A pipe hung loosely from between his libs, an extension of his tongue. A wisp of grey smoke escaped into the air. He certainly looked relaxed; quite healthy for his age. Such a shame he had to keel over like that. But it was a part of life. Chiro had learned this before.

'CHIRO! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED, YA DARN TEENAGER!'

He bolted upright. 'It's summer, Mam!'

'The _hell_ it is!' Ren Nieli shouted up the stairs. 'And guess who has chores?! So either ya get up or I'm coming up there!'

'Okay, okay, I'm getting up!' Chiro replied, hoping on one leg and pulling on a pair of jeans. He fell over and nearly knocked himself silly.

Chiro hurriedly got dressed, not even bothering to comb his hair. He swung open the door, briefly glancing at the poster of the Sun Riders he'd posted on the back. The floorboards creaked under his weight as he stormed down the stairs – precisely thirteen – and onto the main level.

The combined living room-kitchen was ablaze with excitement. The twins were playing a first-person shooter video game. Ren was at the kitchen sink. She'd already placed a traditional tuna fish sandwich on the kitchen table. Chiro charged at it, only now remembering how hungry he was. Sandwich halfway into his mouth, he glimpsed the headline on the nearby newspaper. A picture a bikini-clad blonde lounging on one of Shuggazoom's many beaches. Bold, black letters read: TEMPERATURES AT RECORD HIGH.

'NO!' Sunni screamed. He was flat on the floor, viciously jerking the controls back and forth. 'NO! NO, NO, NO! You can't win again!'

Nahara yawned, her eyes completely vacant of any joy. The video game drawled as Nahara's character shot down Sunni's.

'I can't believe it!' Sunni said. He threw down the control. 'I can't believe it! I can beat my older brother, but I can't beat my own sister! Ugh! The humiliation! I demand a rematch, you maniac!'

'I'm sick of playing against you,' sighed Nahara. 'And don't be so prejudiced. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't beat my brothers at video games.'

'Of course it means that! OW! Mam, she hit me!'

'Good girl,' said Ren. 'Chiro, eat your lunch, you're already behind in your chores.'

'...Lunch?'

'Yeah. Eat it.'

Chiro scarfed it down in one bite. Ren scowled at him, apparently unimpressed. But she made no issue of it and produced a list out of thin air. Sunni and Nahara joined their older brother, their scuffle forgotten to be replaced with looks of reluctance and (to some extent) fear.

'Okay, kids, it's time for some good old-fashioned character building,' said Ren. 'From now on, nobody's sleeping in past ten! Do I make myself clear? Good. Nahara, you get to tend to household chores. Bathrooms need to be de-molded, laundry needs to be washed and hung up to dry, and it's your turn to help me make supper. Sunni, you're weeding the garden, mowing the lawn, arrange a peace treaty with the neighbour's dog which keeps doing its business in our yard, and making the beds. Ya, you heard me! Even Chiro's! Chiro, you're doing the shopping.'

'What?!' exclaimed Nahara. 'How come he gets only one thing to do?!'

Ren summoned the grocery list; at first a mere scroll. Then it unraveled. The paper traveled all the way to the front door.

'What is this, a military base or a house?' asked Nahara.

'A military base. Now get to it or you're all grounded!'

Chiro began to pick up the list. As she past, Nahara smacked him.

'This is all your fault,' she muttered. 'It's the summer! I could be at camp! But _no_! You convince me that this time, we're all gonna have some "good ol' family fun!" Now, let's define "family fun," shall we? Dad's still working, Mam's busy running the base, I _never_ see my friends, _and_ it's hotter then a pool of lava and we don't have air conditioning! I _hope_ you're _happy_!'

She smacked him a second time and stormed up the stairs. Chiro glanced over at Sunni. His younger brother was pulling on a pair of heavy boots several sizes too big for him. Sunni shrugged.

'GET TO WORK!' Ren shouted.

Chiro pulled on his sneakers and flew out the front door. From the end of the path – where he was faced with a wall of traffic – he glimpsed his mother through the kitchen window. Her expression was contorted in rage. But she was too busy pouring runny ice cream down the kitchen sink to notice him staring.

He sighed and bolted across the street at a break in the traffic.

* * *

Despite his mother's wishes for him to get the shopping done in under an hour, Chiro decided to take the long way around. The way that twisted threw the heart of Shuggazoom; past Mr. Gakslapper's hoverburger stand and Sheenko's Arcade. The activity of these parts quickly faded away into a poorer area. Here, an enormous courtyard was decorated with dying plants and a highway a little ways overhead. He hardly ever saw anybody this way. It was like the place was haunted, and the civilians avoided it by instinct.

He stopped by the bakery, located just outside of this desolate area. Two jelly doughnuts were packed neatly into paper backs with the store's logo on it. Chiro tucked them underneath his arm and scurried onwards. But all in all, It took him twenty minutes to reach the grocery store, panting heavily and yet relishing in the exercise. From the front entrance, you could see his house. Just down the street. Ren might be irritated. But it was worth it. This summer had been particularly slow. Chiro didn't leave the property much and he was thankful for any chance to break free of his parent's confines.

Chiro paused as he prepared to enter. The courtyard it was situated it was busy. But when the crowd dispersed for a minute, he could spot the mechanic's shop just across the street. Nah, it was a bad idea. That's what Chiro was thinking when he was approaching it it. The open garage was its formal entrance. He could escape at any time.

Chiro squeezed in between two banged up cars to reach the back of the shop. Here, a man wearing a stained blue jumpsuit was dancing to some heavy metal. The words were unintelligible, but oddly hypnotic. Chiro couldn't say he blamed the man for air guitaring and imitating the noises the instrument made.

'Dad?' Chiro said.

He continued, his back to him. The guitar was having a solo.

'Dad?!' Chiro shouted. 'HEY, DAD!'

The man stopped, and slowly turned his head, his body locked in an awkward position. Grinning, he uprighted himself and switched off the radio.

'My boss is gonna kill me if he sees you here, again!' Kyou Nieli grinned. 'Kinda weird...He tolerates metal music and me rockin' out to some tunes. But he hates kids. Funny world, eh? Anyways, what's eating you, Chiro? Mam got you doing grocery shopping again?'

'With a list,' smirked Chiro. 'It's five inches shorter then last time. I know I'm not complaining. At least I'm not home like Nahara and Sunni. Nahara thinks I'm to blame, as usual. She'll be sorry next time I tell Mam I'll need _Sunni's_ help, but not her's.'

'Enjoy being the eldest!' said Kyou. 'Some of us can't even imagine what it's like! Anyways, you just stopping by or did you buy me something?'

He pulled out the package of jelly doughnuts. Kyou gasped.

'Gimme, gimmie, gimmie!' Kyou sank his teeth into one of them, the creamy red innards spilling out of the other end. He held it in a position that reminded Chiro of an animal protecting its young, as Kyou's eyes skirted to the door that led to his boss's office. Smiling at the thought, Chiro sat beside his father and began chewing on the second doughnut.

'Been a while since we sat down and talked,' remarked Kyou, mouth full. 'Have you seen...Have you talked to BT or Glenny lately? Word on the street is that they got stuck in summer school.'

'Yeah, and they aren't happy about it,' said Chiro. 'But we still have lots of time to hang out. 'Sides, it serves them right. They failed most of their classes. Don't get me wrong, they're my friends, but I just wish they weren't so lazy all the time. And then they keeping picking on the freshmen. The only reason we became friends is because I did all their homework for them for the rest of the school year.'

'Right,' laughed Kyou. 'I forgot about that.'

'Speaking of which, I better head out,' Chiro stood. He licked his fingers clean of the jelly.

'What?! You just got here! C'mon, let's at least break a few things –'

'I told BT and Glenny I'd meet them at the arch.'

'Oh, hey, you ain't goin' into the Zone, are you?' Kyou suddenly became serious. 'Same rules as always, Chiro. No one goes into the Zone. Even _I_ support it.'

'We're allowed to be on the bridge, Dad...'

'I know. Can't be too careful. That BT and Glenny...Nice kids, but I don't really trust them. No offense.'

'None taken.'

'Anyways, you watch yourself,' said Kyou. He leaned over one of the exposed engines, jelly-covered hands quickly mixing with grease and oil. 'Now, if were up to me, I'd let you hang on the bridge and trust you to stay outta the Zone. But your mum? She _hates_ it when she hears you've been hanging around there. And there's still a lot of Formless there. Just 'cause SK's gone, doesn't mean they ain't 'round. You hear?'

Chiro rolled his eyes. 'Yes, Dad. I get it. See you at dinner!'

'Shouldn't you do the groceries?'

He briefly checked his watch. He was already fifteen minutes late. 'I got time!'

'See you!'

Just like that, Kyou was waving and returning to his heavy metal. Chiro burst into the courtyard. He took a few steps towards the grocery, store, glancing over his shoulder to see if his father was sneaking a peek. Ten yards cleared. Twenty. Chiro was in front of the store. He grinned and slipped around the corner. From here, it was a half-hour walk to the arch. Boy, when he got home, Ren would be _ticked_! But Chiro didn't care.

Grinning broadly, he stuffed his hands into his sweatshirt pockets and strode down the street at a casual pace. One amongst million other pedestrians. As he walked, the list that had escaped his hands flew into the air, did complex loops, and landed in the ocean's water. It was soon taken away by the tide.

-

They were barely noticeable. Perhaps insignificant. To a bird, they might have regarded as the three figures on the bridge as nothings. Not at all curious. To the citizens of Shuggazoom, they might have considered the actions of BT, Glenny, and Chiro as taboo. Nobody crossed the bridge. It should to avoided altogether, for they feared what might cross it. And yet why had it not been torn down? Perhaps they considered it bad luck.

But to Chiro, the bridge was a place to relax. He sat on the ledge, feet dangling over the glassy surface of the water below. BT and Glenny leaned against the beams a few yards away, multicoloured graffiti spoiling the view.

And beyond them, wasteland.

The concrete that had been paved long ago gave away into a jungle. There were traces of an ancient road running into where the city would've expanded. Only the street was overgrown with weeds, vines, and an assortment of unknown plants that Chiro never really paid attention to. They could hear some birds. But no other sign of animals. Generally considered a bad omen, in these parts.

'Well, we made it to the other side,' announced BT, unnecessarily. 'Now what?'

'We see who can go furthest into the Zone, duh!' said Glenny. He prepared to step off the concrete.

'Hey, c'mon guys, we shouldn't,' said Chiro.

'What?! Just last week you –'

'I know what I did,' shrugged Chiro. 'But...I mean, what if our parents are right?'

'Aw, geez,' sighed Glenny.

'Here he goes, again.'

'No really, just think about it,' Chiro jumped onto solid ground. 'I mean, all these stories about the war...What if they're true? There's a lot of proof that it happened. And then there's Skeleton King. From what we've heard of Formless, I don't think I'd like to meet any of them.'

'Hey, SK left the planet over sixty years ago,' said BT. 'He ain't about to pop out of the jungle and start vaporizing stuff.'

'LOOK OUT! SKELETON KING!' Glenny pointed towards the jungle.

BT let out a girlish scream and scrambled away. Glenny started laughing.

'Got you!' said Glenny.

'Better safe then sorry, right?' Chiro continued. 'Why don't we hit the arcade or something?'

'You're _scared_!'

'No, I'm not!'

'Yes you are!' said Glenny. He ran a fair distance away from the concrete, shrouded by jungle and wildlife. 'Look at me! I'm in the Zone and I haven't been attacked my Formless! Big surprise. C'mon, I dare's ya to beat this!'

BT joined him, smirking. 'C'mon, Chiro. Let's go exploring.'

Chiro hesitated.

'Let's just forget about him, BT,' said Glenny. 'I bet there's lots of valuable stuff still around here. If Chiro's too scared to come into the Zone, we can tell everybody else at school not to try and get him to rebel a little. It's his problem he's a mama's boy.'

They turned and began their epic trek, deeper into the forest.

'Yeah, we'll just tell everyone that he's a mama's boy.'

'GUYS!' Chiro shouted. 'I'm serious!'

'"I'm _serious_!"' Glenny's now fading voice called back. The two of them started laughing. But even that faded away. Faded away, like their bodies were swallowed by the gaping (and intimidating) forest. Chiro stood at the edge of the concrete bridge, too afraid to step off, not afraid enough to turn back.

'BT! GLENNY!' he called.

When there was no answer, Chiro glanced at his skateboard propped up against BT's and Glenny's. He could ride back now and tell their parents. But he'd get in trouble for hanging out this far away from the city. The option in plain sight was to jump in there and drag them back by force, because this time, he wasn't going to sit by. Observing their antics had been amusing the first time around. Watching them taunt younger students, making him glad that he was on their good side.

Chiro checked his watch. He was two hours late.

'I got time,' he muttered.

With a lone bird as witness, Chiro determinedly marched into the forest. He couldn't help but feel a sense of power, exploring unknown territory. But he had to focus. Get BT and Glenny. Get out. Shouldn't be too hard. They were probably right; the forest was probably vacant of any Formless.

He spun around. Some bushes rustled. He could've sworn it. What was worse was that the bridge had suddenly disappeared. Chiro twirled in a circle. No success. He supposed that the problem here wasn't getting ambushed. It was finding his way back.


	3. Of Monkeys and Men

**Chapter Two  
****Of Monkeys and Men**

Chiro remembered once going on a hike with the family. Kyou and Sunni – the most energetic of the bunch – reached the top in a matter of seconds. Nahara, Ren, and Chiro had lagged behind. They'd been blessed with a view of a valley in the Savage Lands, Shuggazoom City, and the ocean as its backdrop. At that moment the Nieli family were set apart. Set apart from all they had known or been taught. Set apart by Shuggazoom City's cliques and social standards. As they looked over the landscape, in awe, they were allowed to escape from civilization without being harassed for given strange looks.

To this day, Chiro says that it is his favourite memory.

Under normal circumstances, nobody was allowed in the Zone, but that was the day his parents made an exception. Under normal circumstances, Chiro would've heeded his father's wishes that he not venture off the bridge without them. However, he wasn't about to leave BT and Glenny to get themselves lost. And besides, he knew the jungle better then both of them put together. He could lead them back.

Something caught his foot. Chiro tumbled head-over-heels down a steep slope. Leaves flew up into the air. Hot, sticky mud hit him in the face. He whipped it off, staining his last good sweater.

'Mam's gonna kill me,' he muttered.

On all fours, in a pile of mud, he compared himself to what his ancestors must've been. Primitive animals. People who had no respect or appreciation for their lives, narrowly dodging danger in the undergrowth of the Zone of Wasted Years. Somewhere ahead, the bushes shuffled, like about to begin a dance. If the dance included a monstrous animal stalking him.

'If the jungle doesn't kill me first,' Chiro added.

He stood up, and nearly slipped. The clearing was full of mud. Rain must wash it down from the top of the hill. The ocean _was_boarded by flowering bushes and trees. No sign of a clearing. No sign of BT and Glenny.

It was an almost unconscious reaction. Chiro crossed over to the flowers. He wasn't familiar with this kind. They were entirely white, except for the tips of the petals. The black lines there highlighted its veins. The flower had black blood. Smiling, he picked the flower by its, likewise, black stem, and stuffed it into his back pocket.

'If I get back,' Chiro said. 'Okay, BT, Glenny. Where are you? I followed your tracks in a big circle. You gotta be _somewhere_ around here.'

He began trudging through the ferns and other various plants growing in the wake of the trees. A lot of these ones had the same black and white flowers sprouting on their trunks, amidst moss and fungus. Some insects took flight as he trampled a path. They floated up to the canopy of the forest like dust particles, where birds sang – or screeched – at the sight of the intruder. But the noise of the crickets was dominant, a consistent buzzing that Chiro had to get used to before he could tolerate it.

There wasn't much to be seen. He and his family had taken a marked path on their hike, and much closer to the sea. Chiro – following his friends' footsteps – had estimated he'd been walking for...about an hour. Maybe more. They'd gone straight into the jungle. It was weird. They hadn't been too far ahead of him, and yet Chiro could not hear their voices, and even their prints had faded into the undergrowth. He wished they'd stop doing this. Stop wandering into the forest, and leaving him worried sick. By the time he found the bridge, it'd be dark out, BT and Glenny would be safe at their homes, and Mam would be _fuming_. Worse was Dad. He'd be "disappointed" - the only thing worse then his mother's wrath. Heck, Nahara would chew him out as well, and she was three years younger!

'C'mon guys,' Chiro whispered. 'I see trees. I see flowers. I see animals. I don't see you! Are you really _this_ stupid to be wandering around here?! I mean, first time it was funny. I thought it was hilarious! Searched the jungle for hours and Mam almost turned into a volcano! But _no_! Second time I got grounded. Then you told me that there was this awesome place somewhere _deep in the jungle _that'd make as a great skating park. Turns out it didn't exist! I went in circles – I thought was gonna die! Now this! Chiro, you're so stupid!' He hit his head against a tree, slamming against it between words. 'Why – must – I – be – so – stupid!'

CRACK.

Chiro let out a high-pitched scream. He backed away from a bush that stretched to the lowest branches of the trees. There was some gurgling. Low hums.

'There you two are!' Chiro exclaimed. Reaching out, he pulled back the bushes to arrive at a vast clearing. He caught a glimpse of a green meadow, with luscious trees dotting the landscape. 'I've been looking all over for you...' Directly in front of him was a hulking creature. Ten feet tall. Black and white, much like the flowers further back. It was on all fours. '...two.'

A low growl emanated from the creature's throat. Its face looked like...a skull. Chiro took a step back, right into a second mass. It felt like wet glue, the kind that stuck to your fingers so you couldn't feel anything. Another creature had appeared behind him.

_Wait the hell are you waiting for?! RUN!_ he thought.

Chiro took off across the meadow – it being the only accessible place at the moment. He skirted to his immediate right. Then around the first monster. They gave chase. One nicked his heel. Chiro went flying down the slight slope, further and further into the valley. He hit something hard – a rock? No, a stone wall. Ahead was a series of ruins. Chiro dived into them, vaguely thinking that he might be able to loose them. The earth trembled underneath their weight. He ducked into a cylinder structure with no roof.

He slammed his body flat against the wall, unsure if they'd seen him. The air exploded. Chiro ducked, shielding his head. The upper part of the structure had been torn away by a huge claws.

Wait a sec, that hadn't _had _claws a while ago. Chiro glanced up. There was a creature twice the size of the previous ones. He scrambled up and over the wall and took off threw the ruined village, passing what must've been houses, wells, and a whole marketplace. The creature stomped on top of the buildings like they were mere toys.

'Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot,' Chiro whispered. 'You've done it this time, Chiro!'

Chiro skidded to a halt at an intersection. Hard right. He scurried down a tight alleyway, following the road – overgrown with weeds that he tripped over – back out into the open.

He landed on his feet. Chiro scrapped his hands against the stone to get back up. The creature loomed ever closer, lumbering along, in no apparent hurry to catch him and _kill_ him!

A dark mass.

Claws came from his right.

Chiro screamed as it hit him. He flew fifty feet into the air. The ground came ever closer.

The boy hit the ground, cuts across his face, side, and arms spilling blood onto the grass. His eyes were open for a minute. He jerked his head like he was about to get back up. But then it slackened, and he was unconscious. The creature – a skeletal thing, like a dinosaur resurrected from the grave – came towards him.

'MAGNO-TINGLER BLAST!'

'SCRITCH SCRATCH DOOM THROWER!'

Red energy shot from the left. Two green saws spun in from the right. The creature looked in both directions as the attacks hit him. It reduced in size, screeching its protest in a yell worthy of the Banshee. A red cybernetic monkey abruptly appeared, blocking the creature's path to the boy. He was shortly joined by a green one. The two saws flew back like boomerangs, caused by the lime-coloured simian. Their grave faces were set only on the black mass of ooze and bone.

They glanced at each other.

'Double Monkey Attack!' they exclaimed simultaneously.

The green monkey threw his saws a second time. The red grabbed them using pulsating magnetic energy, electrifying them. Both hit their marker dead on. The creature arched backwards, screaming like a wounded animal. The monkeys covered their ears. It melted away like the Witch of the West, the earth soon drinking it in. The green saws flew back their owner.

A silence. Wind flew by them, slightly ruffling their fur and the grass.

'Nice one!' the green monkey laughed, high-fiving his companion.

'Not bad for our first Formless in a while!' the red agreed. 'Wait until we Antauri about this. HYPERFORCE: ONE! SKELETON KING: NONE! BEAT THAT!'

'Hey, Sprx...'

Sprx looked behind him. He gasped. Otto was leaning over the wounded boy. The claws had torn away at his clothing, with the blood marking where five precise cuts had been made. One on his side. Two on his arm. Two more on his cheek. They were deep...and purposeful.

'It's a human,' said Otto.

'I can see that.'

'What should we do with him?' asked the green monkey.

'Well, he's hurt,' said Sprx. He stood and looked around, first at the ruins, and then the landscape. 'And we don't know where he came from. We'll have to take him back to the Super Robot.'

'But Antauri said we weren't supposed to be...uh...what was that word?'

'Subtle?'

'Yeah, that's it. He didn't want anyone to see us.'

'C'mon, Otto, we can't leave him here,' Sprx pointed out. 'He'll bleed out. Help me carry him. We'll surprise Antauri and the others.'

'Can we keep him?' asked Otto.

Sprx laughed.

He pulled off what was left of the boy's shirt. Tearing it apart, he wrapped up the wounds as best as could be expected. When he was done, he and Otto supported Chiro between each other. They awkwardly lifted him into the air, via their jetpacks. They didn't get far, forced to the ground due to the boy's weight. The duo had only made it to the other side of the field.

After having a brief argument about how they were going to carry him, they finally came to an agreement. Sprx and Otto – collaborating – carried Chiro into the air. The wildlife was no match for their jetpacks. They flew across a few hundred yards of forest, deeper and deeper into the Savage Lands, until they reached a place where the Super Robot was masked by trees. At first glance it was merely a ruin. Then the eyes flickered and glowed.

* * *

_Ouch_.

Something cold and slimy touched his face. Chiro tried to figure out what was going on, his thoughts sluggish. A bright light was overhead. Suddenly, he remembered being out in the meadow, with the sky just giving away to stars and darkness. And the monster...

Holy Shuggazoom, the monster!

Chiro pried open his eyes. Didn't smell like he was outside. No...No, he was inside. It was too bright for outside. He took a minute to let his eyes readjust. He wasn't alone. Someone was singing softly underneath his breath. A male voice. Didn't recognize whoever it was. Was he in a hospital? Had BT and Glenny found him, unconscious? What _happened_?!

Despite a stiff neck, he forced himself to lift his head a little. At first glance, he really thought he was in a hospital. Then he spotted a comfy looking bench to the far left of the table. Not customary in hospitals. And the odd computers and contraptions hanging from the ceiling. He didn't recognize them as being in use in hospitals. (He should know; Mam was always watching medical dramas, and they _never_ had anything like those things.) He spotted a device that looked a lot like an x-ray machine, but not quite. And another thing with a long needle at the end. The light, itself, was fastened to an arm.

And to his right? Well, did regular hospitals have massive consoles and monitors in the same room as the patients? Were the tables this hard?

There was that voice again. As his head began to clear, Chiro became more and more aware of it. Yes, definitely a male voice. Adult. An accent? Whoever it was continued to sing softly underneath his breath, apparently totally unaware that he could hear him.

Chiro sat up. He winced. His side, arm, and face hurt. But not so badly that he was screaming in pain. (Painkillers?) He spotted the second party in the room.

A monkey?

Not _just_ a monkey. A blue one, only half of his height. A helmet. Its arms and the end of its tail were metal coils. It had its back to him, glass jars full of clear liquid in his hands. He gaped at it.

Monkeys...? Weren't they extinct?

What was it doing? _Reading_ the labels on those things?!

The monkey made a "hmph" sound. It put down a jar and raised his free hand. A transforming noise, and the hand turned into a drill.

Chiro screamed.

The monkey jumped and dropped the jars. They shattered. He spun towards him.

'Oh dear,' said the monkey.

'MUTANT MONKEY!' Chiro screamed. He leapt off the table – forgetting about the pain – and backed up towards the wall. The monkey came a little closer.

'Now, now, don't be...Mutant?' repeated the monkey. He crossed his arms. 'Pardon me, I am _not_ a mutant. The term mutant can be more closely linked to an animal that has undergone genetic experimentation and is somehow transformed into either a higher being or...Now hold on a minute.' The monkey suddenly paused and rubbed his chin, staring thoughtfully towards the ceiling. 'I suppose I _can_ be classified as a mutant...Bu – But that is beside the point. The point is I have no intention of harming you.'

'Oh, then what was that – that sharp pointy thing?!' Chiro exclaimed.

'My drill?' inquired the monkey. 'Do not fear. It is not a medical tool...Well, I suppose it _can_ be used as a medical – what am I saying? I wasn't going to harm you.' He cleared his throat. 'My name is Mr. Hal Gibson. But just refer to me as Gibson, if you please. Now, I suggest you sit back down, or you'll rip out the stitches. I might have to sedate you, again.'

'Stitches?'

'You were injured. My team mates found you, and I was tasked with repairing the damage. Somewhat tricky...I've never treated humans before, but it was possible. The mental challenge itself was satisfactory.'

Chiro glanced down. There was a bandage around his exposed chest. Another on his arm. He felt his face. Some gauze had been tapped onto there, as well.

The door opened. Chiro nearly screamed again. Two _more_ monkeys had come in, identical to "Gibson," only black and red. Gibson immediately turned to them.

'You were correct in your predictions, Antauri,' said Gibson, putting his hand out. 'He can understand our tongue.'

The black monkey – _Antauri_– glanced at Chiro, then back to Gibson. He approached the human with caution.

'We will not harm you,' said Antauri.

'Oh yeah?' Chiro barked. 'Then what's with all this sharp stuff in here?! It's a lab!'

'It is our medical bay,' Antauri explained.

'Hey, I don't blame him for thinking we're experimenting on him,' the red one smirked. 'Maybe if Gibson toned down on the "mad scientist" stuff...'

'It is _not_ "mad scientist stuff!"' Gibson said, his hands forming into fists. 'It's medical tools! And might I add that it's by my efforts that this boy is alive right now! I daresay you bringing him here nearly caused a massive –'

'Gibson,' Antauri whispered. 'My name is Antauri. These are my colleagues Sprx...' He nodded to the red, who saluted him. 'And Gibson.' Back to the blue, who merely nodded. 'Would you like to sit down? It would be for the better if you did not overexert yourself.'

Antauri gestured to the couch. Chiro glanced at it. It was dangerously close to the monkeys. Nevertheless, he sidled down the wall and lowered himself onto the cushions.

'What is your name?' asked Antauri.

'Where is this place?' retaliated Chiro. 'Did you do this to me? Did you _kidnap_ me?'

'Heck, no!' said Sprx. 'Listen, you were being attacked by a Formless, you remember that?'

'Yeah, sure, great big...creature thing.'

'Yes, that creature is called a Formless,' Antauri said.

The door opened again. Two more monkeys entered, chatting light-heartedly. They stopped in their tracks. One was green. The second bright yellow, much like the sun.

'Come meet our guest,' Antauri gestured.

'Hi!' the green one sprang forwards, hand extended. His voice was surprisingly deep. Chiro instinctively sprang up on the couch, trying to get as far away from him as possible. They were frozen for a minute. The monkey laughed. 'Are you scared of me? BOO!'

Chiro screamed.

'Quit scaring him,' said the yellow monkey, though she, too, was smiling. 'My name is Nova.'

'I'm Otto!' the green monkey shook Chiro's hand.

...Well, he _looked_ harmless enough. Chiro winced as Otto finally pulled away. Yup, there was the pain.

'Alright, I insist you all leave him be,' said Gibson. 'He is out of immediate danger, however he still needs his rest. Out!'

'Aw, c'mon,' said Sprx. 'This is the most exciting thing that's happened since –'

'Out!' Gibson pointed to the door. Three out of the four monkeys begrudgingly headed for the door, Otto waving to Chiro as he left.

'I'll see you later!'

'Yeah, sure,' said Chiro, his voice unnaturally squeaky.

'You, too, Antauri, you may be second-in-command, but –'

'I must stay and explain our situation to him,' Antauri whispered. 'It is possible that he can explain to us all that has happened since we feel into stasis.'

Gibson hesitated. 'Very well. Now, back on the examination table. I have to do some scans to make sure all this...this running around hasn't damaged anything. You're still very weak.'

Chiro glared at him.

'You can trust him,' said Antauri.

Hesitantly, and making sure not to let either of the monkeys out of his sight, he limped across the room and back onto the table. He refused to lie back down when Gibson told him too. From experience, he knew never to expose himself to dangerous situations...Then again, he had gone into the jungle of his own free will...

'What is your name?' Antauri asked, as soon as Gibson began the scans.

'I'm Chiro,' he said.

'And you come from Shuggazoom?'

'Born and raised,' nodded Chiro. 'I came into the Zone to look for two of my friends. They're probably back at the city, anyways. They're always tricking me into going into the Zone. Who are you guys, anyways?...What are you?'

'We are Cybernetic Simians,' explained Gibson, taking a place next to Antauri. 'The common term is "Robot Monkeys."'

'Together, we are called the Hyperforce,' concluded Antauri.

'The Hyperforce?' Chiro sat up a little straighter.

'You have heard of us?'

'Uh, yeah, but everyone says you're just a story,' said Chiro. 'I mean, I thought _maybe _you guys were real. Heh, looks like you are...Only, I heard there were six Robot Monkeys, and I've seen five. Where's the other one?'

Antauri closed his eyes. '...There are only five of us, The team has been in stasis for an extremely long time. We are not sure of how many years have past. Do yo believe you can tell us when we disappeared?'

'Well...all the stories say it was about sixty years ago.'

Gibson did a sudden intake of breath. Antauri looked towards him. The blue monkey was staring, horrified, at Chiro.

'Are you alright?' Antauri touched his arm lightly.

The blue monkey nodded. 'I theorized...maybe...a few years, perhaps. I did not believe it could be more then five or ten...'

'Well, uh, I'm...sorry,' Chiro muttered.

'Do not be sorry,' said Antauri. His voice, too, was very quiet. 'We knew there was a possibility this would happen, and we took the risk...albeit reluctantly. The capsules in which we slept were not meant to least forever. Initially, the machines were set to expire in five years after our sleep began. We believed that time would be right. However, our mechanic has discovered that it malfunctioned. When our power generator completely ran out of energy, we were automatically reawakened. We did not intend to sleep for so long.' Antauri was silent. 'However, we will make the best of our situation.'

'Well, uh, if there's anything I can do to help...'

'There is,' said Antauri. 'Can you tell us of Shuggazoom? When we fell into stasis, we had just come out of our final battle with a force called the Skeleton King. Have you heard of him?'

'Yeah,' said Chiro. 'Everybody has. But he hasn't been around since you guys disappeared and stuff. All the grown-ups always say that he hides in your closet and – and will capture you if you wander into the Zone.'

'I see,' Gibson said. 'Antauri, it seems to me that Skeleton King has become somewhat of an urban legend. The citizens might not take to us kindly if we...'

Antauri shook his head.

'I was just implying,' muttered Gibson. He returned to his computer.

'Hey, how long have I been out?' asked Chiro.

'Twenty-eight hours,' Gibson said. 'Precisely.'

Chiro gasped. 'I gotta get back to the city! My folks'll be wondering where I am!'

Gibson turned sharply towards him. 'You have parents?'

Antauri gave Gibson a dark look.

'Duh!' said Chiro. 'Uh, hey, can you guys – OW!'

'You...um, you aren't in any condition to travel,' said Gibson, pushing him back on the table.

'We will...ensure that your parents know what is going on,' Antauri assured him. 'Please, rest. It is important that you do so. I promise you that we will return you to your family them moment that Gibson says that it is safe to do so.'

'Well, how long do you think I'm gonna be here?' Chiro sat up.

'Another day,' said Gibson.

'But –'

'Doctor's orders,' Gibson shoved him back onto the table a second time. For a monkey, he had surprising strength.

'But if my parents –'

'We will arrange everything,' said Antauri. 'Gibson, let us meet with the others.'

'Don't try and go anywhere,' Gibson pointed at Chiro. 'I'll be back in a few minutes.'

Chiro pretended to groan in pain as they left. He glanced around, spotting a sweater draped over a nearby stool. It wasn't his old one. But clearly it'd been made for him. Double checking to make sure the monkeys were gone, he grabbed the sweater and headed for a second exit south of the med bay. No way a bunch of monkeys were going to keep him here. He slipped on the sweater. In the door frame, he glanced up and down the corridor of an apparently high-tech base. Before he could think, he ran for it.

It was as if he _knew _where he was going. There was no easy way to explain this. But from the moment he left the med bay, he seemed to have a feeling about which way was the right one. Chiro made it two blocks, until he heard the deep voice of Antauri. He flattened himself against the wall and strained his ears. All of those Robot Monkeys were present.

'It is vital that we keep him here,' Antauri was saying.

'Kidnapping?' repeated Gibson. 'That seems to be below our usual standards. What would Mandarin say?'

'Uh, in case you didn't notice, Mandarin kinda went insane,' said Sprx.

'I am not suggesting that we kidnap Chiro,' said Antauri. 'I am suggesting that we keep him here until we can come up with an adequate plan.'

'Woah, wait, are you serious about this?' asked Nova. 'I have nothing against humans, but none of them have ever set foot in the Super Robot before.'

'Yeah, I'm not too keen on having a human around,' Sprx agreed.

'And you heard the boy, Antauri,' Gibson said. 'He has a family. He'll want to return to them. Truth be told, his injuries weren't that bad. He may be human, but he isn't thick; he _will_ figure out that we're trying to keep him here.'

'We will meet with his family and try to explain our situation. Otto, the translators?'

'Working on 'em,' said Otto. 'Boy, I can't wait until we can talk to humans! We can order pizza!'

'Hurry. It would be unwise to meet with his family until we can explain.'

'But Antauri, he's a _human_!' reminded Sprx.

There was a pause.

'I know this is an awkward situation. Mandarin always taught us to retain a certain emotional distance from humans. But it must change. If this human is going to stay here, we must overcome what we are used to. Do not forget why we are here to begin with. Do not forget that there was a greater risk here then our personal satisfaction.' Chiro leaned in as Antauri, once more, hesitated. 'We will soon be at war.'

Chiro stepped back, running his fingers threw his hair. He tip-toed off as fast as possible. There was no way in heck he was sticking around here. Whatever the Monkeys had in mind, they could face it by themselves.


	4. The Plan

**Chapter Three  
****The Plan**

Chiro kicked through the undergrowth, picking up more branches, more sticks, and more mud as he did so. But overhead was the structure of the bridge. Sun was high. He estimated that it was sometime past noon. Chiro stumbled. His legs were still sore from sleeping in the sheltered undergrowth in the classic fetal position. The jungle got surprisingly cold at night. So cold and wet, that his clothes were soaking through. He looked like he'd stepped out of Robinson Crusoe.

But he was heading home. Mam and Dad were going to kill him. But he was just happy to see some sign of civilization. He'd carefully been trekking through the forest for the past twelve hours. The field had been the scariest part. Chiro feared that the creature – the Formless – hung around there on a regular basis. He'd sprinted across it, got to the highest point, and there was the highest tower in the city. Just visible beyond the forest. He'd plotted his route from there. At one end of the spectrum, he enjoyed the journey. It was the excitement he'd craved his whole life; something he'd acted out in his childhood. Then there was the homesickness. He was sick of the forest. Sick of the cold nights, and the scratches, and the bruises.

Most of all, he wanted to _kill_ BT and Glenny.

Chiro burst out into the small clearing this side of the bridge. It was achingly long. Who knows how many miles. He breathed in the distant scent of exhaust fuel, hoverburgers, and sea salt. Chiro grinned. Home sweet Shuggazoom.

When he crossed the bridge, he slipped down to the beach so nobody would see him. Home was about two miles from here. He walked at a casual pace for two reasons. One, he wanted to keep his triumphant return quiet. Two, he was exhausted, and the beach helped him relax. The water lapped at the shore, as if it was desperate to overtake the land. The occasional car whizzed by on the road on the top of the slope. The city was alight, every window locking in the warmth and sense of home for some family.

For him, that light was just up ahead. The Nieli house sat on its solitary plateau, wooden steps scaling the slope. Chiro paused at the bottom of it. The kitchen light was on. So was Nahara and Sunni's window. He rubbed his face. The gauze was still there, courtesy of those Robot Monkeys. Chiro tore it off. The wound was no longer bleeding, but it was still deep. And painful. If he picked at it, it'd just start bleeding against. He quickly rolled up his sleeve and removed the ones on his arm. And then his side. These ones weren't as deep; maybe because those body parts were farther away from the Formless when it struck.

Chiro took a deep breath. Time to face the music.

He climbed the stairs.

He was halfway to the back door.

It opened. He stopped. Nahara and Sunni flew through the back door, screaming and giggling and taking at top speed. They both tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

'I thought you were abducted by aliens!'

'I thought that the sea monsters got you!'

'I thought the jungle people got you!'

'I thought that you got eated by a giant frog!'

'Sunni!' Nahara exclaimed. 'There's no such things as giant frogs.'

'You didn't see the one I saw the other day,' said Sunni.

Ren and Kyou were now tripping down the steps. They approached their party, in awe, but grinning widely. (Yes, even Ren.) Once Chiro managed to break free of his siblings' grip – with the two of them bickering about the existence of giant frogs – he faced them. He allowed Kyou and Ren to hug him.

'You stupid kid!' Ren said. 'Where the hell were you?! What happened to your face?!'

'BT and Glenny came back the other day and said you were in the jungle,' explained Kyou, taking a step back to look at him. 'You look like crap, by the way. Did you get lost in there?'

'I was kidnapped by Robot Monkeys,' claimed Chiro.

Nahara smacked Sunni. 'You hear that? Robot Monkeys! I told you it wasn't giant frogs!'

'Hardy, har, har,' Ren rolled her eyes. 'You listen to me, young man. Right now, I'm just glad to see that you got out of the jungle _alive_. But come morning, you're gonna be in _big_ trouble! Do you know how many people wandered out there to look for you?'

'No, really, I was kidnapped by Robot Monkeys!' said Chiro.

Kyou placed a hand on his shoulder as he led him back into the house.

'I _was_!'

'Sure you were, Chiro. Let's clean your face and we'll sort this out tomorrow.'

* * *

There was a pact amongst the Nieli children. A pact that bound them to calling assemblies, to create order in their chaotic life. Something that was for kids and kids only. Of course, once Chiro got older, he hadn't participating in one of these meetings, let alone called one. But now was the time to do so.

Bolted on the twins' bedroom door was a laundry bag. Mam always left the clean laundry there, telling the kids that it was their responsibility to put it away. That night, after a shower and putting on his pajamas, Chiro picked up a red flashlight and dropped it inside. The bulge was noticeable to anyone who was looking closely enough.

At one o'clock – when Mam and Dad's bedroom door closed – Chiro pulled his desk chair into position. He took out a warm quilt from the closet, normally used for emergencies or freezing weather. It was made of millions of squares, each depicting either a teddy bear, an airplane, or the letter "C." The quilt smelt of cookies and old people. Chiro breathed in its scent. Back then, he hadn't appreciated it; thought it was just weird. But he hadn't really taken in the fact that he'd never know his grandmother. She'd knitted this while he was still in the womb, and died before he saw sunlight. Chiro draped this sacred quilt over the chair and the end of his bed. He lifted up the far corner and held it in place using a stack of heavy books on his bookshelf. Inside was a triangular chamber, big enough just for three small children.

He crawled inside at a quarter after. Well, it was smaller then he remembered. Chiro had forgotten that he was no longer a ten-year-old leading his six-year-old twin siblings on epic, imaginary adventures. Chiro grabbed his signature blue flashlight, sat inside, in the dark, and waited.

Sunni and Nahara crawled in with him at thirty minutes after one. Sunni looked cheerful – albeit curious. Nahara's face was grave in the eerie light of their three flashlights. Enhanced by the dark nature of this meeting.

'What do you want, Chiro?' asked Nahara. 'You haven't called a meeting in years.'

'There's something I want to tell you guys,' said Chiro.

'About what happened when you disappeared?'

'Yup. I was kidnapped by Robot Monkeys.'

She rolled her eyes, akin to her mother.

'It really happened. I really _was_ kidnapped by Robot Monkeys!'

'Prove it,' she demanded.

'I can't,' shrugged Chiro. 'Hey, you guys remember all those weird stories Grandpapa told us about what happened when he was a kid? How Shuggazoom was protected by this six Robot Monkeys that lived in this _huge_ Robot, an' they fought Skeleton King and stuff?'

'Yes. And you're saying this is true?'

'It is! I've seen them!' Chiro waved his arms, almost brushing the quilt out of place. He was more careful with his hand movements after this. 'There's – There's this blue one that's called...Gilbert or something, and this black one that has a name like...Ant or something. An – And there's a red one named Sprx –'

'Chiro...You're beginning to worry me,' said Nahara. 'Did you live in the wild for too long, or somethin'?'

'No! It's true, Nahara! They really exist! I saw them!'

'What about their ship?'

'Well...I saw the inside of it, but I couldn't see the outside 'cause all the trees were in the way.'

This is crazy,' Nahara said. 'Sunni, tell him.'

Sunni looked flabbergasted, and rather at a loss for words, with his knees drawn up to his chest. He looked at Nahara. Then to Chiro. And back again.

'What were the other's names?' asked Sunni.

'I can't believe this,' Nahara frowned. 'You're making this up to get some attention, aren't you, Chiro? Well guess what everyone this side of Shuggazoom's been talking about, lately? _You_. "Chiro's gone missing. Chiro's this, Chiro's that." I'm so darn sick of it!'

'Nahara, you have to believe me! 'Cause I don't think it's quite over. See, this is what happened –'

'Chiro...'

'Just hear me out, okay?'

And so Chiro told them all that had happened; from the moment he entered the forest, to returning that night. He made sure to describe the Formless in great detail. How could he really forget? Their skull faces. Their pitch black bodies that moved like jello. And then the Hyperforce, themselves. He couldn't quite remember all their names, but he remembered what they looked like. The sole female – who appeared to be the most confident. The doctor monkey. The soft-spoken black one who'd asked the most questions. The cheerful lime green one. And the red one, also cheerful, but more lucid then the green. He described how human they seemed; for they spoke their language, and had similar mannerisms. Then he moved on to the inside of the Robot. How he'd been able to navigate through it without having to consult a map; an unconscious knowledge of its layout. Then how he'd stumbled through a hole in its side and back into a jungle. And trekked across the landscape.

It was an adventure Nahara and Sunni could only begin to comprehend. They listened in complete silence, their mouths formed into perfect o's. By the time he had finished his tale, they appeared to be in a trance. Lost in this story that seemed like something that belonged in a book. They glanced at each other. Perhaps exchanging statements via twin telepathy.

'That's a far-fetched story, Chiro,' said Nahara.

'I think it was really cool,' critiqued Sunni.

'It isn't just _cool_,' Chiro sighed in exasperation. 'It's _true_. Every bit of it, I swear it on my life.'

Nahara fixed him with an infamous, unblinking glare. 'Cross your heart?'

'And hope to die.'

'...Okay, then. I believe you.'

Well, it was better then usual. 'But there was something funny about these monkeys,' said Chiro. 'It was like...I don't know, they wanted to keep me there. They treated me like I was special, or something.'

'You? Special?' Nahara snorted. 'Highly unlikely.'

'_They_ seemed to think so,' Chiro persisted. 'I'm – I'm wondering if they're gonna come looking for me.'

'...Did you leave without them knowing?' asked Sunni.

'Yeah.'

'Then I think they will come looking for you.'

'Sunni, I do the talking,' growled Nahara. 'Chiro, that's stupid. These monkeys - they're not gonna care about some fourteen-year-old who haphazardly stumbled upon them!..._If_ they're anything like Grandpapa said.'

'What if they _really do_ think I'm special and try to find me?'

'Well, the question then would be whether or not they're hostile,' said Sunni.

'For once, he's right,' said Nahara. 'Look, Grandpapa was loosing his memory when he was older. Who's to say he forgot that the Robot Monkeys were some invasion force that were made to look like heroes? We don't know, Chiro. Sure, they kidnapped you – but why exactly? What were you doing when they took you?'

'I, uh, don't exactly remember,' shrugged Chiro. Once more, he almost knocked down the quilt. 'I was being attacked by Formless. That's how I got these scratches. Then it knocked me out and...nothing. Maybe the Formless work for the Robot Monkeys.'

'Hey, maybe they do! Maybe the whole story about Skeleton King is one huge cover up!'

'Yes, but we still _don't know_,' pointed out Sunni. 'Guys, don't jump to conclusions. I think maybe we should all go to meet these Robot Monkeys and see what they're really like.'

'Sunni! They _kidnapped_ Chiro!'

'And what proof do you have of that? And I thought you didn't believe him.'

'Sunni, you listen to me,' said Nahara. 'If this is all true, and the monkeys really did kidnap Chiro, maybe we should be doing something about it. I say we start by telling Mam and Dad.'

'They didn't believe me,' said Chiro.

'You didn't tell them the right way.'

'They still won't believe me.'

'...Em...you're probably right,' sighed Nahara. 'Okay, on to Plan B.'

'What's Plan B?' inquired Chiro.

'I'm coming up with one as we speak,' Nahara massaged her temples. 'I got it! Let's set up a few traps around the house. If one of them comes up to investigate, WHAMMO! We got 'em and we can interrogate him!'

'Wouldn't that be animal cruelty?' asked Sunni.

'We won't tell anyone,' said Nahara.

'What if Mam and Dad find out?'

'They won't. Parents are stupid, anyways. Stop worrying, Sunni, it's not like we're doing anything illegal or anything...They broke the law, first! Chiro wasn't doin' anything except exploring the jungle. Is it legal now to kidnap people? Either we strike first, or they do. We have to be prepared for –'

'You're overreacting,' Sunni argued. 'I think we should just _talk_ to these monkeys. What do you think, Chiro?'

'Well...' Chiro looked from Sunni to Nahara. 'I think Nahara as a point. But you have a point, too. I don't like how they kidnapped me, but I still don't know _why_...Maybe we should sleep on it.'

'Agreed,' said Nahara. 'I'll pound some sense into Sunni by then. Lunch, then?'

'Okay. Night.'

Nahara grabbed Sunni and exited the tent, creeping across the room. Like mice, they scampered back to their little holes, to gossip about Chiro's tale. All their older brother could do was hope they believed him...Well, Nahara seemed to immediately become interested once the possibility of conflict came up. But Sunni was a different matter.

Chiro crawled into his bed and gazed solemnly at the picture of Grandpapa on the bookcase. He was fishing, holding up an unusual purple fish with a hooked nose. The lines of his face betrayed his age, as did a dull look in his eyes. But if you looked closely enough, you saw a faded sparkle. A token of youth, long forgotten. Long lost. Had he really witnessed the drastic events of sixty years ago? What had happened? Who were the Hyperforce? Could Chiro trust them, or were they hiding something?

He feel asleep, soon slipping into an elaborate dream about a giant green monkey, Nahara hunting it with a blunderbuss, and a deep voice telling him to run.

* * *

Deep in the city, people were going about their daily business. Completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

In the shadows of an ally, and some fifty feet off the ground, a black simian balanced dangerously on a ledge. Even for a monkey, this was a difficult place to sit on and remain concealed. Antauri's lime green eyes scoured Shuggazoom City with a penetrating, almost terrifying gaze. The skyline had changed since their slumber. Drastically. The buildings had become overwhelmingly gigantic, flashing billboards of advertisements for fizzy drinks or hoverburgers. The traffic was immense; not just applying to cars, but pedestrians. That was another thing that had changed – the people. He found that every person had a kind of glazed expression. He didn't understand. The human boy had been so alert...

'Well?'

He looked back at Sprx.

'We've been wandering the city for three days,' complained Sprx. His legs dangled over the edge, his arms crossed. 'I wanna get back to my nice, comfy bed back at the Super Robot.'

'This is an excellent learning experience, Sprx,' Antauri went back to staring down at the heads of humans below. 'See how Shuggazoom City had changed while we dreamed.'

'It's too weird,' said Nova. 'I don't know if I like it. The humans seem...weak.'

'Great, you're sounding like Mandarin.'

Nova smacked Sprx.

'I'm nothing _like_ Mandarin,' Nova protested.

'Please try to be patient,' said Antauri. 'I am sensing the boy. He must be nearby.'

'I still don't get what's so special about this boy,' said Sprx. 'Sure, he has the Power Primate – so what? Nova, Gibson, Otto, and I hardly ever use the Power Primate, and we get along fine.'

'That is quite different, Sprx,' Antauri explained. 'We are monkeys. The Power Primate is part of us, whether we use it or not. But for a human to have it...now that is something noteworthy. Do not forget that Mandarin predicted these events, and yet we did not heed the warning signs. Now we have paid the consequence and allowed the boy to return to Shuggazoom City at the wrong time. We must find him.'

Sprx rolled his eyes. 'This is a waste of time. We should be back at the –'

'If Antauri says it's important, it's important,' snapped Nova. 'Where to, Antauri?'

Antauri concentrated. In his mind's eye, he saw the beach. Eastbound from their position. He activated his jetpack and flew straight up, making sure to keep close to the side of the building. Nova and Sprx followed. Making sure to remain out of direct view of the street, he glided down the block; dodging the towers, avoiding windows. Halfway there, the buildings had parted to create a courtyard. These buildings surrounding it were decorated with what appeared to be monkey gargoyles. Half a century old, by the looks of it. Antauri deactivated his jetpack and landed near one of them, rubbing its wing. Its jaw was agape, revealing perfectly sharp teeth.

He exchanged weary – and confused – expressions with his two companions. One-by-one, they sped across the wide space between themselves and the next building, careful to make as little sound as possible. Luckily, the only person who had spotted them was a five-year-old boy. And nobody believes the five-year-old boy.

At the end of the row, the towers suddenly gave away. Antauri landed once more and peered down. A highway, by the looks of it, with hovering cars speeding along. On its far side was a slope, that surrender to a beach, and then the ocean. Many citizens had chosen to build their homes, here, complete with docks that stretched out onto the water. Boats floated listlessly in the high tide.

Antauri placed a pair of fingers to his forehead.

'He lives in one of those homes,' he declared. 'I am...unable to pinpoint which one.'

'Nice view,' Sprx muttered. 'I think I finally recognize something. Remember that house?'

He pointed towards an especially run-down beach house, its gray walls eroded by the constant exposure to sea salt.

'Yeah, some old man used to live there,' said Sprx. His expression abruptly softened. 'Guess he's dead now...'

'Question is,' Nova joined them. 'Which house is the human in?'

'I got an idea,' said Sprx. 'Let's just look in the windows.'

'What?! What if we see someone changing?! We'll be invading their privacy!'

'We'll be careful!'

'That might be our only option,' Antauri concluded. 'Until the sensors on the Super Robot begin to function properly, we will split up. Nova, you begin here. Sprx, start in the south. I will search the north. If you find the human, do not contact him. Instead, alert the rest of the Hyperforce – included Gibson and Otto. From what they reported last night, the repairs are almost done...We might need to prove to the humans who we are precisely.'

'...Uh..."_humans_?"' repeated Sprx.

'Yes, Sprx,' said Antauri. 'The boy has a family. They are automatically involved. Understood?'

Both Sprx and Nova nodded.

'Then let us get started.'

The trio journeyed to their assigned sections.

* * *

In actuality, the Nieli siblings' meeting never happened. To put it simply they'd forgotten about it, and kept postponing it over the next five days until it faded away. It started with Ren – after yelling at Chiro for a good half-hour the next morning – who had succumbed to the conclusion that her eldest had way too many privileges. Therefore, he wasn't even aloud to call BT or Glenny, wasn't allowed off the property without permission, and all video games were taken away. From everyone. Nahara didn't take kindly to the last restriction, and refused to talk to Chiro for two days.

Then it rained.

It rained like God had suddenly decided to cleanse the land. The Nieli siblings were driven indoors. For two more days, all Chiro heard was the pitter-patter and thought about was the raindrops on the window. He kept wishing that it was sunny, so that he may – at the least – go outside. Ren, meanwhile, thought it was great. No temptations. Kyou was a little less then appreciative; coming home with his umbrella soaked through and cursing madly.

On the fifth day, everything finally lit up. The sun emerged from behind its clouds, glowing ever brighter. With it came humid hair and the fresh scent of disturbed sea salt. That morning, Chiro stepped out onto a lawn was moist like soggy bread and breathed in the light breeze. Their picnic table dried off right before noon, and Ren agreed that her three children could eat outside. The meal consisted off three tuna sandwiches, with raw carrots on the side. That's when Chiro remembered the Robot Monkeys. But he didn't have the heart to break this joy with the dark subject of what they were going to do.

Maybe, just maybe, if he forgot about it, the problem would go away. However, as he ate his lunch, he wasn't aware of the red Robot Monkey standing at the roof, watching them blissfully enjoy their meal.

* * *

That evening was different, however. When he lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, all he could think about were those five Robot Monkeys and the jungle.

He'd been thinking about what Nahara had suggested a few days ago. And he didn't like it.

In literal terms, she was suggesting they grab their pitchforks and go burn down the Super Robot before the Monkeys could get prepared to lay siege on Shuggazoom. This was so annoyingly typical of her. At first, she hadn't believed him. But Chiro theorized that within the fives days since their assembly illuminated by flashlights, the excitement of it all had set in. Nahara was bored of her monotone life, dealing with everyday things like gossip magazines and scandals amongst her classmates. This was the first _real_ exciting thing that had ever happened to their family. (Though Ren and Kyou had yet to become aware of this.)

What worried Chiro was that Nahara would – perhaps unintentionally – cause an enormous uproar. If word broke out, and the Robot Monkeys made their public appearances, then mass panic would follow. Well, maybe confusion followed by panic. Nahara may be ten. But most of the adults might sympathize with her. Even Ren. Ren was most certainly in a position of power in the community. Nobody would listen to the ten-year-old. They might listen to the ten-year-old's mother. Ren hated it whenever somebody accused her children of lying.

The discussion at the picnic table was still waging war in Chiro's mind by the time he crawled underneath his sheets. By one in the morning, he was still staring at the ceiling and wondering what the heck he was going to do. Those Monkeys had definitely been interested in him. Would they seek him out? Would they be angry? What if Nahara was right, and they turned out to be hostile invaders from another world?

Science-fiction movies seemed unbelievably real at the moment.

Luckily, Sunni had called a recess. They were due to resume their meeting tomorrow at lunch. Same time. Same place. Knowing Sunni, he'd try to convince Nahara to stop being a control freak. And until then, Chiro had to find a way to take charge of this situation, to reach a solution that was logical, sane, and did not involve mass panic.

With this in his head, Chiro told himself to close his eyes and get some sleep. He'd get through this. He always did – no matter how far-fetched or unlikely – got through.

* * *

He woke up and knew he wasn't alone.

Chiro shivered, breathing in the stench of an animal. No matter how faint it actually was, he knew it was there. He tried to pretend that he was dreaming. Maybe the Robot Monkey would get the hint and leave. But even as he closed his eyes to try and drift off, he sensed it boring into him like he was a despicable insect worthy of of being stepped on. He soon knew that he couldn't take this any longer. His heard was beating madly against his chests, wanting to burst free in a manner similar to "Alien." Taking a deep breath, Chiro peeked over his sheets.

A pair of poison green eyes stared back at him. Unblinking and unmoving. The darkness of the room completely enveloped the Robot Monkey – the black one with a complicated name Chiro failed to recall. What was stranger was the fact that it was hovering, his legs and arms crossed.

'Uh...hi,' Chiro nervously chuckled.

The Robot Monkey's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. 'I am sure that you remember me. My name is Antauri. I am currently in command of the Hyperforce.'

'...Uh, right, uh,' Chiro sat up and pushed off the sheets. Antauri respectfully moved back. 'Well, hi. Um...Maybe you better go, 'cause my parents are really gonna freak out when they –'

'Two of my team mates are keeping watch,' said Antauri. 'I have come here to speak to you about your future.'

'Look, sorry I ran off like that, but I wasn't gonna –'

'I understand,' Antauri continued, gently. 'We may have approached you in the incorrect manner, however we were afraid. Shortly before our sixty year slumber, there was a horrific change in the command structure of our team. It has left us reluctant to interact humans, especially a teenage boy. You must excuse my team for being vague and lying in your presence. I directed them to do so, for I was unsure about how you would react. I assure you that I planned to speak with you honestly; to tell you who we are and what our purpose is exactly.'

'Sure, you want to keep me prisoner, and take me away from my family,' growled Chiro.

'That was not our intent,' said Antauri. 'Whatever happens from this point forwards, I promise you that we will not separate you from your family. As it happens, Chiro, you are different from the other humans that we have observed and encountered during our short time awake.'

'"Different" how?'

'It is a complicated story,' sighed Antauri. 'You embody a telekinetic power known as the Power Primate, which connects all Monkeys, Apes, and other Primates together. In this manner, we were all one. We protected each other and lived in a world of relative peace. The balance between life and death, between different species, was better then it has been for billions of years. Even primitive Humans were part of this collective mind and body. However, as evolution took place, their minds...weakened. Now your species can no longer understand the tongue of Monkeys – Robot or otherwise.

'But as is life, there are also mutations. There is a rare story amongst my kind, concerning the embodiment of the Power Primate in a human. Normally the human grows out of it by the time they are an adult. Others retain the power their entire life. These humans are granted certain powers by the Power Primate, magnified because they are not monkeys. This mutation sets them apart from others of their kind. And you have it.'

Chiro glared at him. 'You expect me to believe that I have superpowers?'

'Not in the sense of television superheroes,' Antauri explained. 'If you require proof, I am giving it to you right now. The reason you are able to understand myself and my comrades is because you have the Power Primate. To other humans, I am speaking a completely different language.'

'That doesn't explain why _you_,' he pointed at the monkey. 'Wanted to keep me prisoner.'

'We didn't want to keep you prisoner. You misunderstood our intentions –'

'Psst!'

They looked to the doorway. It was Sprx. The red Robot Monkey was gesturing down the hall. Some thumping. Someone was getting out of bed, probably to head to the washroom or sneak a midnight snack.

'Will you meet with us again?' asked Antauri, turning back to Chiro.

'Huh?'

'I want to speak to you further about this manner,' whispered Antauri. 'Will you come to the Super Robot?'

'What?! Now?! Oh, I get it, you're trying to lure me back!'

'_No_.'

The abrupt firm tone from the Robot Monkey took Chiro by surprise. There was a silence. The thumping grew more pronounced.

'Please,' Antauri closed his eyes. 'There is more to our story. It is vital that you meet with us again.'

Chiro looked at the floor. But when he did, he came face-to-face with Sprx.

'I'd take his advice, if I were you,' said Sprx.

'...Let me...Let me think about it,' Chiro requested.

'Very well,' said Antauri. 'I will send someone to return in two days.'

'Okay,' Chiro mouthed.

Someone opened the door. A face poked in. As suddenly as the monkeys had appeared, they were gone. Chiro was sitting upright in his bed. He glanced towards the window, where the curtain swayed. Kyou Nieli didn't even notice. His father jumped back in slight surprise.

'You still awake?' he asked. 'Ya know, normally I wouldn't care, but you're mother'll kill me if I don't tell you to get some sleep.'

'Uh...I've had a lot on my mind,' said Chiro. 'Hey, Dad? Did you ever...you know...Did you ever meet someone you weren't sure you should trust?'

'I think so,' Kyou shrugged. He stepped into the room and picked up a beach ball lying on a chair. 'Yeah...it was your mother, actually. Heck, I still don't trust her! But, ya can never really tell nowadays. Your granddad used to say to me that sometimes you just gotta go with your instincts. But everyone's different. If you're having this problem, then maybe you should just look at it from a different perspective. Check their motives.'

'Check their motives?' repeated Chiro. 'Sure. Thanks.'

Kyou grinned and threw the beach ball at him. He caught it.

'Watch where you put that thing before it explodes and you wake someone up,' said Kyou. He stepped towards the door, then rushed back and grabbed it. 'On second thought, can I borrow this? Gad – Ren's gonna kill me.'

Chiro nodded. When his father was gone, he lay back down, ignoring the distant sound of a ball popping and Ren beginning another one of her infamous rants. He fell asleep and - for the first time in a while - had a nice, dreamless sleep.


	5. Meet the Siblings

**Chapter Four  
Meet the Siblings**

Chiro made sure to wake up early. Six in the morning. Earlier then everyone else, aside from Ren, who was busy putting on her face in her bedroom upstairs. It wasn't uncommon. No one would be too suspicious. Besides, it wasn't like he had gotten any sleep. He'd been thinking about what Antauri had implied, about him having...powers of some sort. Chiro wondered what exactly he had meant. Telekinetic? Surely that kind of stuff didn't actually exist.

He remembered once watching an episode of the Sun Riders, when Aurora Six was gifted with awesome telekinetic powers. She could move stuff, distort reality itself, even read minds! Chiro wondered weather or not the Power Primate worked that way. Wait a second – what was he thinking?! How could something like that – something out of fiction – exist?! He had his limits! If there was one thing his mother had taught him, it was that the stuff you see on television doesn't exist. There are no such things as superheroes.

And yet...there were the Robot Monkeys.

Antauri seemed firm, but his tone made Chiro believe that he meant no harm. Sprx was too cheerful to be against him. Or was he masking a darker persona?

It was impossible to tell.

Chiro stared – transfixed – at his glass full of milk. He took a sip. He set it down by his cereal bowl. He stared at it. If the Power Primate was telekinetic in nature, maybe he could move. Tip it. Something! Maybe he'd been able to cause things to happen before, but not even realize it! Despite what he'd been raised to believe, a sort of excitement filled him. If this worked, it would prove that Antauri was right. It would prove that there was a possibility that the monkeys were telling the truth; that they didn't want to keep him prisoner, but were genuinely curious as to why a human had grasped these awesome powers.

And with that, he stared at the cup. Willing it to jerk or fly around the room or suddenly come to live and "moo," or something there over. Chiro didn't give up until Ren stomped down the stairs, grumbling about her "insane husband."

'You're still grounded,' she said, after noticing her son. 'Don't roll your eyes at me – that's what you get for running around in the jungle for two days.'

Ren proceeded to make herself breakfast. Chiro glanced at the cup of milk a final time. As he looked away, the surface abruptly shuddered, sending ripples across its smooth white surface.

* * *

Sprx watched the house from the tree in the backyard. It was the evening of the second day. He'd been sitting her for two days. Under orders. A part of him hoped Chiro _did_ become the leader of the Hyperforce, as he seemed more flexible then Antauri. But Antauri was a better commander then Mandarin, that much was sure. So who was he to complain about who led and who was the underdog?

Since he'd taken up his vigilant watch when Antauri and Nova returned to the Super Robot, he had taken the boy's live into a different perspective. He was the oldest of three. His two siblings – Nahara and Sunni – were twins, and extremely annoying. Especially the former. The kid's mother was Ren, and his father was Kyou. Kyou worked nearly eleven hours each day, except for Sundays when he worked for six. Their house was painted vivid blue; a shade that reminded him of a clown house. Chiro was due to go back to school in a few days.

And they didn't look after their garden.

The tree itself was very unhealthy. Branches cracked underneath his feet, causing him to freeze and wonder if anyone had head. The garden was dying in the wake of the summer heat. Sprx, himself, sweat profusely at night, making him wonder if he should try and sneak into the house. But the rooftop was relatively cool when it was underneath the waning moon. It was also a better place if you wanted to check out the scenery. Or eavesdrop on conversations.

Sprx hated sitting still for so long. He kept staring out at Shuggazoom, fighting a strong desire to go out and explore. Had technology advanced so much that the citizens were capable of space travel? He wanted to see it. Despite his distaste of humans, he wanted to see how they'd coped without the Hyperforce for sixty years. To not be bound by Antauri's headstrong intuition that told them to find Chiro.

He grimaced at the thought. He still wasn't too sure about the kid. But all the same, he'd better be nice to him. Just in case.

The back door to the house opened. Sprx ducked back into the tree, quickly getting his guard up. It was Sunni. The nine-year-old resembled his brother in appearance, however his hair was chocolate brown instead of black. His expression was different, too. Most of the time he was smiling serenely, often without any reason to do so. His sister was controlling, to the point of being abusive. Yet he took it. No complaining. Like Chiro, Sprx wasn't too sure how to regard him.

Sunni stopped a few feet away from the tree, looking up.

'I know you're there,' he said. 'You've been watching for the house for two days.'

Sprx didn't move, eyes wide.

'I'm not going to yell for my mom or my sister or anything,' Sunni assured him. 'I just want to talk.'

He furrowed his brow. Sprx was reluctant to talk to this kid. They didn't talk to humans...of course, unless they had some insanely weird powers like Chiro. Besides, Antauri had strictly said that he wasn't to contact any of the others, and any –

Wait a second, when did _he_ ever obey orders?

Sighing, he scrambled down the lower branches, allowing tree leaves and twigs to fall down. He landed in the midst of it all. Facing Sunni. Sunni's eyes had grown wide. Perhaps he hadn't been too sure if he was there, or if he had been imagining things.

'Uh, hi,' Sprx sheepishly waved. He came forwards slightly. 'I'm Sprx.'

'I'm...Sunni Nieli,' said Sunni.

'I know.'

'So you _have_ been watching us?'

'Well, I didn't really want to,' shrugged Sprx. 'It was our leader's idea. He wanted me to make sure that Chiro was safe.'

Sunni looked confused.

'Uh...I probably said too much. Look, is your brother here? Can you send him out to talk to me?'

'Why are you so interested in him?'

'...Truth be told, I'm not,' said Sprx. 'My leader is. I can't say why, but I'm just acting on his orders. We won't hurt him, you know.'

'You won't,' muttered Sunni. 'My mum gladly will once she figures out what's going on. I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows. My mum doesn't like strange things. And I'm pretty sure you Robot Monkeys classify as strange. The only reason I'm talking to you is because I'm worried about Chiro. I don't have superpowers or anything, but Chiro...well, it's...it's been a rough year. Our grandpapa died, and Chiro took it harder then anyone else. Even more so then my dad. I don't want Chiro to get the wrong idea when you guys say he has superpowers.'

'Well, that isn't what Antauri meant,' Sprx crossed his arms. 'Can you go get him?'

'Can I come with you?'

'_What_?'

'You're not going anywhere with Chiro unless I can come with you to. While I'm sure you're perfectly harmless beings, I don't want to take any chances.'

'Okay, fine, can you go get him?'

Sunni looked at him, firmly and carefully. Sprx's fur bristled. He didn't like this kid's expression.

'Chiro's up in his room right now,' Sunni indicated a window glowing pale gold, on the eastern face of the house. Sprx remembered slipping through that same window a few nights before. Looking down at a rusted truck parked beside it. He glanced at Chiro's brother. Though his face remained stone cold, he felt safe having his back to him. It _was_ just a child.

'Thanks,' said Sprx, without any meaning.

He sprung up onto the roof of the truck. In one, graceful motion, he grabbed the railing of the window and tapped on it. It slid open. He flipped inside, catching one last glimpse of the ten-year-old Nieli. Sunni hadn't moved from his spot. In the humid summer evening, he watched the Robot Monkey flip inside. And then bolted into the house, his pace purposeful. Meanwhile, Sprx came face-to-face with Chiro.

Although Chiro had evidently been expecting him, this didn't make this encounter any less awkward. Sprx had only talked to the kid a couple of times. And these "couple of times" only accounted for a few lines. They were total strangers, forced to meet under circumstances. Sprx was beginning to wish that Antauri had given the job to Nova instead of him. Nova had been the "human monkey" make in their Golden Years. The years when everything and nothing mattered. Yes, Sprx missed the days when Mandarin told them that humans were troublesome, and their number one rule was not to interact.

Obviously this was about to change.

'Hi,' said Sprx. 'You remember me? My name's Sprx.'

'Yeah, hi,' Chiro muttered.

Sprx took a quick look around. Well, it was just as messy. He recalled how Sunni mentioned he'd lost his grandfather in the past year. On the bookshelf, he spotted a picture of a rather elderly man holding up a fist that had four humongous eyes that looked stupidly at the camera. In passing, he looked like Chiro aged some eighty years.

'So, you made your decision?' asked Sprx. He tore his gaze away from the picture. 'Antauri's waiting, you know.'

'Yeah, well...I just...I just don't think I've had enough time.'

'C'mon, all you have to do is come back to the Super Robot. We'll have this sorted out in no time.'

'But my family –'

'I've already talked to your brother, you know,' Sprx crossed his arms. 'Your brother and sister are step one. Your parents are step two. But if and when the Hyperforce meets your parents, kid...Well, that'll complicate a lot of things. I think we've had enough complications.'

'You're saying I _shouldn't_ tell my parents?'

'I'm saying that a lot of humans react to things –'

Chiro frowned.

'...Uh, never mind,' muttered Sprx.

'Why do I get the feeling you guys don't like humans much?' asked Chiro.

'It's...uh...we're just not used to interacting with humans all that often,' said Sprx. 'It's hard to explain, okay? We're not proud of it. It's just the way things are.'

'If you don't want a human around, just say so and I'll step out of the way.'

'It's not my decision,' Sprx said. 'It's Antauri's.'

'But that doesn't change how you feel.'

Sprx opened his mouth, at a loss for words, and closed it again. He chuckled. 'Guess you're right.'

Despite Chiro's words, he looked a little disappointed, focusing on a place just past Sprx. Turning his back on him, he stepped over a few piles of dirty clothing to reach the bookcase. He hesitated. Then he picked up the picture of the old man Sprx had previously had his eyes on. The human side, his eyes glazed over. Sprx wasn't sure whether to ask if he was alright, or just leave. Obviously Chiro didn't want him around.

Before he could act on this thought, Chiro handed him the photo. Sprx took it. Sure enough, he saw the relationship between the two-dimensional man and the boy standing glumly in front of him.

'This is my grandfather, Chiro Nieli, Sr.,' said Chiro. 'He always told my brother and sister and I these crazy stories about six monkeys who protected Shuggazoom from their Super Robot. I thought they were stories. But now that I know you're real...it spoils everything. It spoils all the games I played when I was kid. I don't want any part of this. But I don't know _how_ can I can just ignore you guys! I don't know what I'm gonna do.'

'That's easy. Go with your instincts.'

Chiro cocked his head at him.

'Well, that's what I do,' Sprx shrugged. 'But you're human, so it might be different. I'm not gonna tell you to buzz off, but I'm not gonna force you to come back to the Super Robot and check things out. Anyways, I hope –'

BANG. Sprx screeched. Two short persons stepped in. One, the livid Nahara, setting her eyes on the monkey and letting out a battle cry. Two, a modest Sunni, looking afraid. Nahara leapt. The Robot Monkey narrowly somersaulted out of the way.

'WOAH!' Sprx leapt up onto the bed, pressing himself against the wall. 'Hostile much?!'

'Nahara, shut up!' Chiro said. He grabbed her and clasped his hands around her mouth..

'What the hell is going on up there?!' a woman's voice hollered up the stairs. They all froze. Sunni and Chiro glanced at Sprx.

'Nahara's being a maniac, again!' Chiro replied.

'Effub me?' Nahara said – her voice muffled.

'Can we sell her?' asked Chiro.

'Alright, just let me find the phone book! And quit stamping around up there!'

When her footsteps faded, Sunni shut Chiro's door. Gently, Chiro released his sister. But she wasn't very appreciative. She pointed one of her bony fingers at the Robot Monkey cowering in the corner.

'_You_ kidnapped my brother!' she snapped.

'_We_ _saved_ your brother!' protested Sprx.

'EVIL MONKEY! You were coming to take him again, weren't you?!'

'Shut up, Nahara!' said Chiro. 'Just so happens I was going with him, _of my own accord_.'

'...Really?' Sprx blinked in surprise. 'You're coming.'

'Yeah, well,' Chiro turned bright red. 'This is the first exciting thing that's happened to be in a while.'

'You're not going anywhere!' said Nahara. 'I'll tell Mom!'

'I'm coming with you, don't forget!' reminded Sunni.

'No, you're not!' both Nahara and Sprx said at the same time.

'Look, kids, it's none of your business,' said Sprx, disregarding what Antauri had told him several times before. 'This is between Chiro and the Hyperforce.'

'Damn _straight_ it does!' Nahara broke in. 'Sunni, Chiro, be reasonable for one in your lives!'

'I'm just going over there to check things out,' said Chiro.

'Oh yeah? And exactly how long do you think you'll be gone?! Mum's gonna kill you!'

'I'll leave a note.'

Nahara looked like she might explode.

'I've already said that I'm going to go with you two,' Sunni said. 'I don't care what Mum and Dad think. I want to see all the other Robot Monkeys and the Super Robot and the Zone.'

'You two don't care about our parents?!'

'Nahara, our parents can wait for a bit. We'll tell them everything. Right, Chiro?'

'Yeah, sure,' Chiro said, a little too quickly.

'Well...Where you two are going, I'm coming too!'

'Wait a sec!' Sprx cut in. 'Back up, kids! I came for Chiro and only Chiro. My team mates'll kill me if I come back with all three of you!'

'It's all of us, or none of us, buster!' Nahara said.

Sprx looked hopelessly at the three Nieli siblings. Of them, he was only inclined to take Sunni; the modest young boy who was annoying, but...Well, he couldn't quite get over his expression. There was something about that boy that made him intriguing. Then of course there was Chiro. He hadn't quite admitted it to anyone else, but Sprx had a sense of tranquility around him. Which was extremely rare in his case.

But Nahara was hostile. How would the rest of the Hyperforce react to the presence of this vile brat? What if she eventually told Chiro's parents when it wasn't the time? Now, Sprx wasn't accustomed to thinking ahead of this. However he was certain of one thing. He did not like this girl.

Not that he had much of a choice in the first place.

'Oh, fine!' he hissed. 'Hurry up.'

'What?' said Nahara. 'We're going _now_?!'

'Why do you think I'm here?' asked Sprx.

'Okay, we'll meet you in the yard,' Chiro said. 'I hope Mam's distracted...'

Chiro herded his two siblings to the back without hesitation. While he passed through the kitchen, he produced a envelope, laying this in plain view on the counter. He checked around once for his mother. But she was in the pantry. Or rummaging around somewhere.

Ren wouldn't notice her children's absence about a half-hour later. And by that time, Fist Rocket 3 had lifted into the sky, and disappeared.


	6. Children

**Chapter Five  
Children**

Chiro opened his eyes, and half hoped that the strange room he was resting in was a part of his vivid imagination.

All he could _really_ remember of the previous night was being picked up by Sprx, dragging his two siblings with him, and speeding off into the sunset. He remembered peering down through a subtle porthole, watching the jungle expand beneath his feet. It was the classic ending of a western film, where the hero leaves his humble hometown to find adventure in other places. But for Chiro, this was probably more of a beginning then anything else. How many times had he dreamt of leaving Shuggazoom City and never returning? Not only in his childish fantasies of space adventure and exploring the wild. But as a young adult.

He turned over. It felt weird to be sleeping in his clothes. On the other hand, it was not as if the monkeys happened to carry around human garments. The sweater he'd received must've been replicated or taken from the city, itself. Chiro wasn't entirely sure. It was too early for him to really care about what was going on.

His siblings, on the other hand...

Chiro sat bolt upright. The room was stranger then he remembered. Three cots laid out for each of the Nieli siblings. And Nahara and Sunni weren't in them. The sheets were wrinkled and not attended to. The bed, itself, was cold. Just like the twins to go exploring and not consult Chiro, first.

Sighing, he made a beeline for the door. He almost immediately ran into two of the monkeys. Chiro didn't seem them straight off. The red and green one were crouched in the far side of the room, apparently trying to hold back laughs. Chiro stared at them for a while before Sprx noticed and gestured for him to approach. He did so rather hesitantly. (Chiro felt almost ashamed as he considered the possibility that they had rabies.)

'Hey, kid, you gonna stick around for the show?' whispered Sprx. He indicated the entrance to one of the pods.

'Uh...do I want to know what you're doing?' asked Chiro.

'Easy, kid,' said Sprx. 'What do you get when you stick a water balloon full of pudding in a stuffed animal?'

'...A big mess?'

'An _exploding_ pudding stuffed animal!' the green grinned. (Chiro struggled to remember his name.)

'We've just created one stupid prank,' said Sprx. 'Wanna push the big red button?'

From behind his back, he produced a control pad with a single red button on it. Chiro shook his head.

'Suit yourself,' shrugged Sprx. He pressed it.

There was a muffled explosion. Chiro turned to stare at the door Sprx had previously indicated. A scream emanated from it. He stepped into the shadows. When it opened, it revealed another Robot Monkey. The gold one, though it was difficult to tell that was her true colour because she was covered head to toe in chocolate pudding. (Again, he couldn't remember the name.) She set her eyes on Sprx and the green monkey, both of them roaring with laughter.

'SPRX, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!' she hollered.

Sprx stopped laughing, screamed, and bolted across to the lifts. He soon disappeared. The golden monkey chased after him.

'Something about the way she said that makes me think this happens a lot,' observed Chiro.

'Yup, it sure does!' nodded the green. 'I'm glad you came back. It'll be lots of fun! And your brother and sister are _really_ cool.'

'You've seen them?'

'Sure! They're playing hide-and-seek with me right now.'

'Then why were you helping –'

'I can multitask!' the green monkey proudly declared. 'I gotta go find them. Talk to you later!'

'Hey, uh...sorry, I forgot you name.'

'I'm Otto!' the green monkey called over his shoulder. And with that, he swooped into his lift, and disappeared. Chiro – stunned by the sudden activity – remained stationary for a while. He had a good feeling about Otto. He wasn't sure what, but he already felt like he knew him inside and out.

It took him a few minutes to find the kitchen. Again, he had an unexplained instinct that drew him to a certain area. From there, he quickly checked in all the doors he passed until he found a hall that reeked of pancakes and eggs. He literally followed his nose. In front of the entranceway he suspected to be the kitchen, he heard two familiar voices. No, it wasn't his siblings. It was Antauri and the blue monkey – Gibson.

'I don't agree with this, Antauri, and you know it,' Gibson was saying.

'However, this is not about you,' retorted Antauri. 'This is about the well-being of our kindred and Shuggazoom, itself. It is entirely probable that this human is the one Mandarin predicted would rise to retaliate against our enemies and ultimately defeat them.'

Someone slammed a fist on the table. 'This is a _child_! He shouldn't be here! _None of them_ should be here!'

'_Gibson_.' Antauri said this in a way that demanded respect. His colleague immediately fell silent. 'This is difficult. But we all must learn to tolerate.'

'This isn't about tolerance, Antauri!' Gibson roared.

'That is enough, Gibson. I understand. I really do. But I need you to be patient. It is –'

Chiro had had it up to here. Stretching his neck, he casually strolled into the room. Antauri abruptly stopped in mid-sentence. Both of them were sitting at a circular table, across from each other. Gibson scooted past Chiro upon his entry. He didn't precisely notice this. He was taking a good look around. The kitchen was a surprisingly cozy place – with six stools for six individuals. A pile of pancakes was staked on the table, strangely dotted with what appeared to be squid tentacles. Over the counter, a circular window showed them the jungle outside. Antauri was watching him carefully, but not in a way that made him feel awkward. There was something oddly comforting in his stare, like he geniunely cared about his well being.

Glancing at Antauri, he crossed the room to peer out. Across the way was the field where he'd been attacked by Formless. Somewhere beyond that had to be Shuggazoom. But everything else was a vast green jungle. As he looked on, a flock of birds took to the air. Other then that, it was strangely still. The crystal clear sky seemed to burn in the wake of the beating sun.

Finally, he looked back at Antauri. He folded his arms.

'Gibson...has never quite trusted humans,' Antauri explained. 'You will have to excuse him. He will learn.'

Chiro nodded.

'We need to discuss why I asked you to return,' he continued. '...We also need to discuss Nahara and Sunni.'

'What about them?'

'This may be beyond comprehension for you, Chiro, but you and your siblings are unlike any humans we have ever encountered. You three are more aware of the problems in your world, though you do not care to admit it. This is only one of the reasons I find your family...interesting. I believed it was just you who were like this. Now I can see that the citizens of Shuggazoom are not as they were sixty years ago.'

'Sixty years is a long time,' shrugged Chiro. 'Look, I think I know what you're getting at, but how does this Power Primate fit into all this?'

'I believe that you were born with this power,' said Antauri. 'And it is likely that Nahara and Sunni were, as well.'

He stared at him.

'That would mean that they, too, may learn to harness the Power Primate.'

'So...they might have superpowers?'

'And you.'

'I have a super family?' Chiro chuckled. 'Cool.'

Antauri managed a faint smile. 'What I mean to ask you is if you and possibly your siblings would like to –'

BANG. The door hit the wall with so much force that the floor shook. Chiro stumbled into the nearest stool. Nova and Sprx were bickering, with Gibson in the center and looking _very_ nervous. Sunni and Nahara ducked by them – both laughing as Otto chased after them. They orbited the table a couple of times before they all settled down and breakfast began. In all the sudden activity, Chiro completely forgot about how Antauri was interrupted.

But he did notice that throughout the entire meal, Antauri looked distracted. He kept glancing out the window, up towards the sky. He was apparently worried about something. Chiro was pretty sure it was nothing important. But he knew he was wrong. If Antauri was worried when he had a secure ship to protect himself, then whatever was causing him to worry had to be _really_ dangerous.

He smirked at the thought. It was probably Ren.

* * *

Ren slammed down the phone.

'I'M GONNA KILL THEM!' she shouted.

'Yes, dear, you've said that a trillion times already,' Kyou sighed. 'Have you tried Mr. Gakslapper's stand? Chiro's always hanging around down there.'

'I called them. No sign.'

'BJ and Glenny?'

'Called their parents. Chiro isn't around there.'

'What about Nahara and Sunni's friends?'

'Kyou, those are the first guys I called!' Ren exclaimed, waving her arms frantically. 'Look at you! How can you just sit there?! Our kids are _missing_! They could be dead for all we know it! AND DO YOU GIVE A DAMN? NO!'

'Hey, c'mon, I had a long day,' Kyou shrugged. He leaned back in his chair while his wife put her hands on her hips. 'Ren, I'm sure the kids are fine. Chiro's been acting really weird lately about what happened in the jungle. That's probably where he went, and Nahara and Sunni probably went chasing after him.'

'Chiro's always been a troublemaker! He gets it from your side of the family, I _know_ it...'

'I'm sure they'll call,' said Kyou. He stuffed a tuna sandwich in his mouth. 'He's no idiot, Ren. He'll know we'll be worried about him and looking for him. And when he calls, he'll be all apologetic and emotional and tell us how wrong he was...'

'Now is no time for sarcasm! WE NEED ACTION!'

Kyou rolled his eyes. She was at it again. Ren went stomping in a wide circle in the kitchen, punching her hand in synchronization with her words.

'Boy, when I get my hands on those kids – WHAMMO! I'll stick them right into military action! It'll be as if they're in the Facility! They'll do chores! They'll volunteer for the seniors! They'll do their homework and get straight "A"'s OR ELSE! They'll clean their rooms twice...no, THRICE a week! Oh, boy, they're gonna be in so much trouble when I see them! First I'll hug 'em! Then I'll strangle 'em! That's what I'll do.'

'You're so going to win Mother of the Year,' Kyou said with a full mouth. 'Dearest, while you're up, about, and ranting, can you pull some ketchup out of the fridge?'

'DO I LOOK LIKE A SERVANT TO YOU?!'

Kyou, disinterested, shrugged and rolled his eyes.

And, just like that, the phone rang. Ren literally dove for it. She fumbled with the receiver. She hit her head with it in her rush. Finally, after dropping it to the floor, she put it to her ear.

'What?! I'm busy worrying about my kids?!'

Silence.

'NAHARA?!'

Kyou jumped up. He hurried over.

'Woah, woah, slow down, girl!' shouted Ren. 'Where the hell are you?! You march right home right now, and if your brothers are with you, tell them to come to! You're all grounded for fifty years, ya hear?...No, no, don't you blame this on Robot Monkeys!'

Kyou leaned in to hear his daugher's voice.

'You're not listening, _Mother_!' Nahara said. 'Chiro's story is real! They're sitting right in front of me! You wanna talk to one?'

'_No_!'

'What's that, Nova?...I gotta go, Mam. Nova's gonna show me some _battle moves_! Look, talk to Chiro, okay?'

'_NAHARA NIELI, YOU GET BACK HERE_!'

There was some distant conversation. Nahara was apparently trying to talk Chiro into taking the phone. Kyou was only able to pick up the last bit of the conversation.

'Serves you right for not warning her!'

'Neither did you,' retorted Chiro. 'Uh...Mam?'

'WHERE ARE YOU?!' Ren screamed into th phone. Kyou retreated.

'I can explain everything!' Chiro said. 'See, I was kidnapped by these Robot Monkeys –'

Kyou quickly snatched the phone while Ren let out a frustrating yell. He retreated even further, until he was almost pinned between his wife and the window. For a second, he glanced at it. Well, it was a good place to keep in mind if he needed to retreat.

'Remember what your psychologist said, dearest!' Kyou advised. He put the phone to his ear. 'Well, Chiro, I suggest you come home, or else your mother's head will explode. And while that would be humourous, that would mean that _I_ would have to stay home and watch you guys. Not my area of expertise, if you know what I mean.'

'That's how I feel sometimes with Otto.'

'Wah...who is this?'

'I'm Sprx,' said the unfamiliar voice. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Kyou – Chiro's pap. Are you one of those Robot Monkeys?'

'Yup.

'That's awesome. And here I was thinking my Dad was insane.'

'Hey, I think he believes me,' "Sprx" said to the apparent audience on the other side. 'So, wanna come over?'

'Are my kids there?'

'Yeah.'

'Cool – I'll come. How do I get there?'

'Oh, just walk right out into the jungle and someone will show you the way.'

'Heh. My wife ain't gonna like that.'

'You gotta do everything she says?'

'Okay then, talk to you later!'

'Sure, bye.'

The line went dead. Kyou gently lowered it down. He glanced over at Ren. She'd calmed down somewhat, sitting at the table and forehead against the wood. But she radiated stress. Kyou knew she didn't mean to get so angry at their children. This was the way the Facility had groomed her; to channel all emotions that would be considered weak as rage.

He sat down across from her. 'You think the kids've been kidnapped?'

'Of course they have!' Ren shot up. 'Who was that on the other end of the line? The kids have been duped into believing that these guys are their _friends_! They're being held hostage!'

'Guess we should call the police now, eh?'

'Hell, no!' Ren fumed. 'You heard about what happened to the Ackers last fall? Remember them? They called the police after their teens didn't get home, and the kids ended up getting hauled to the Facility. All because some idiot judge thought that the _parents_ were being the ones irresponsible. We'll have to figure out a way to get the kids back ourselves...You still have that rifle?'

'What?!' Kyou leapt to his feet. 'Look, Ren, I wanna get the kids back, but I ain't gonna shoot anyone! Truth be told...' He smirked. 'I'm not all that desperate. After all, they'll probably annoy the heck out of the kidnappers until they give them back of their own free will.'

'_Rifle_.'

'Okay, okay, sheesh...I could've married Caroline, you know, but I chose you. I wonder why...'

* * *

Two hours later found Ren and Kyou stumbling through the undergrowth of the forest. Though it was mid-afternoon, it was unnaturally dark. Most light was sent back to the heavens by the canopy above. Hence why both of them were equipped with flashlights, heavy sweaters, jeans, clunky black boots (that also happened to make your feet sweat), and maps. Albeit, the maps weren't all that useful and appeared to be quite out of date. Kyou's father had once drawn them, some fifty years previous when he was exploring the jungle.

But with nothing else to go on, a little guidance was better then none.

Kyou made sure to lead the way. He didn't want Ren freaking out in case they met one of the kids, or maybe one of their kidnappers. Then again, Ren was in a perfect position to snatch the rifle from him. He kept it a little closer. Just in case. Last thing they needed was a murder.

'Oh, when I get my hands on those kidnappers,' Ren snarled. 'I bet they never had any kids of their own. Least we're good parents! My parents stuffed me in the Facility! If I ever meet them in person, WHAMMO!'

'That's nice, Ren,' said Kyou. 'Keeping in mind that my parents also sent me to the Facility. Reluctantly. Please not how I don't told grudges.'

'You're parents _apologized_! They came to find you! They got involved with our lives! What news have we heard from my parents?! NADA! I don't trust these kidnapper. They probably are some extremists hoping to make a statement. Maybe they just want the publicity. Well I'm not giving them any satisfaction!'

'That's nice, dear.'

'I'll kill 'em!'

'Yeah, I got that idea.'

'I hate this jungle.'

'Uh, dear...Don't you think we should keep it down?' asked Kyou. 'I mean, if we're sneaking up on these guys, we gotta keep quiet, yeah?'

Ren fell silent. But he could sense her face contorting with each vengeful though possibly running through her mind.

Kyou crept along to the edge of a ditch, cutting through the forest. A pathetic excuse for a stream bubbling at its bottom. He furrowed his brow. Something here didn't seem right. He didn't know much about rain forests, but from what he'd heard, Streams like this should be teaming with life. Frogs and dragonflys should be dancing around in the air, their mesmerizing rhythm bringing a sense of serene excitement to a human. But it was quiet here. Still. He had a feeling that Ren was extremely uncomfortable. She was more used to the noises of the city; of the casual buzz of voices and cars whizzing by their house.

Then again, it was far _too_ quiet.

He gestured to Ren to join him. She opened her mouth. Kyou put a finger to his lips.

There was something moving through the underbrush. He relaxed. It was far too small to be a threat of any sort. All the same, he took out his rifle.

Across the stream, the bushes ruffled. Ren grabbed his shoulder, eyes wide.

A little face poked out. Kyou exhaled. It was just a little black and white weasel of some sort. The creature crawled to the edge of the stream to take a sip.

'I never knew anything that cute existed in a place like this,' noted Ren.

'Looks tasty,' Kyou licked his lips.

'Don't you even _think_ about it.'

The creature let out a horrendous screech. Kyou and Ren jumped back. Its body began to expand, moving like liquid. It rose up, twenty feet above them. A shadow was cast over the couple. It had transformed into something Kyou hadn't even begun to ever imagine. A horrendous, round beast, baring a skull face. It let out a roar.

The crack of a rifle shooting echoed throughout the forest.


	7. The Protesters

**Chapter Six  
****The Protesters**

'I hope my parents don't spaz out too much.'

'Hey, I'm sure everything'll be fine,' Sprx assured him.

He suppose he had to trust him. So far, he trusted Sprx the most when it came to personal fears and worries. Sprx seemed to be the most human of the Robot Monkeys, casually giving him a tour of the Super Robot. Most of the time what came out of Sprx's mouth were "observations" on how impressive this supposed war machine was. Right now, they were in the back area of a section he called "Fist Rocket 3," a contraption that bore a similar colour scheme to the Monkey.

Chiro was beginning to feel a little more at ease in this odd device. Though he had yet to see it from the outside, it had to be _massive_. He'd seen an engine room the size of a warehouse and the common room itself was about the same size as the first level of his house. But Fist Rocket 3 was a more comfortable size, in comparison like a small bedroom.

Hesitantly, he followed Sprx into the cockpit. Computers on either side displayed flickering topographic maps. Other monitors showed measurements, possibly of the strength of the electrical system. Right in front of them was a cracked, glass windshield that showed a sideways forest terrain. Likewise, Chiro tilted his head sideways.

'How is that –?'

'Artificial gravity,' explained Sprx. 'The Super Robot's like a little planet; it has its own artificial gravity. So no matter where you go, it seems like you're upright when you're actually upside down. Heh, just don't try to walk on the walls! We're not that good.'

'Okay,' nodded Chiro. 'I take it Otto made it?'

'Uh, no, actually. It came that way.'

'But I always thought you guys built the Super Robot.'

'No, we didn't do that either,' Sprx said. 'Otto says that a thing like this could take years to build. We haven't been together that long.'

'You haven't?'

'No. Only about...I dunno, six or seven years? Thing like this could easily take fifteen. Can you help me out?'

Chiro helped Sprx push aside a chunk of metal that had fallen off the wall. Sprx stepped up to the windshield and ran a finger along the crack. Before he could say anything, Chiro handed him one of the tools they'd brought. A device that, at first glance, appeared to be a torch. But when Sprx activated it, it released a straight, red laser. The Monkey deployed some protective goggles, and went straight to work on the crack.

'Why do you call it Fist Rocket 3?' asked Chiro.

'Well, mostly 'cause it's in the Super Robot's fist.'

'You mean this thing is _really_ shaped like a Robot?!'

'Course! Wait until you see it from the outside,' chuckled Sprx. 'You'll be blown away!'

'I'm sure I will!' grinned Chiro. 'Is there another Fist Rocket; you know, in the other hand?'

'Yeah, there's six separate machines that the Super Robot can break into,' said Sprx. 'I pilot Fist Rocket 3. Gibson has Fist Rocket 4, Antauri has Brain Scrambler 2, Otto has Foot Cruiser 6, Nova has Foot Cruiser 5, and...'

He paused.

'We real – uh, we don't really have anyone to pilot Turso Tank 1,' Sprx nervously smiled.

'...Was there a sixth member of your team?'

'Look, I really shouldn't say, Antauri asked me –'

'So there is?'

Sprx sighed. He turned to look at Chiro, then, with doggedness, looked away. 'There was. Mandarin _was_ our leader, but he...uh...kinda went a little wacky in the head.' He made a "crazy" sign next to his ear. 'We had to send him away. Good chance he's dead if we've been asleep for sixty years.'

Chiro didn't say anything. 'I'm sorry.'

'Yeah, so are we. I don't think you should tell anyone that. We all kinda took it in our own little ways...Some of us handled it better then others...Not to mention Antauri will strangle me if he figures out I told you that.'

'Well, I kinda knew,' shrugged Chiro. 'I saw six elevators in the common room. I thought the orange one might be for a guest or something, but I guess...I guess I was wrong.'

'It's a touchy subject,' said Sprx. 'Like I said, don't mention it to anyone, and they the rest'll talk about it when they're ready.'

'I guess you weren't affected that much if you're talking about it now?'

Sprx didn't even flinch. 'I saw it coming from a long ways off. I was prepared.'

'Did a human have to do with him going crazy?'

'Erm, no, why do you ask?'

'Oh, I was just thinking that maybe that's why Gibson doesn't seem to like humans much.'

'Heh, Gibson's Gibson,' smirked Sprx. 'I remember Mandarin used to make us all practice interacting with "humans" in these stupid simulations! Whenever his back was turned, me and Otto would reprogram it to do or say something really dumb. Yeah, those were good days. Too bad they're over, but we have our memories!'

'What do you think of humans?'

'You always ask this many questions?' Sprx, having completed repairing the windshield, took a step back to admire his work. At the touch of a button, a metal plate slowly slid over to protect it.

'I'm curious,' said Chiro. 'My grandfather used to talk about the Hyperforce, especially later in his life. I never really believed him. I always though they were stories but now that...now that you're here, it's really weird, but cool. I'm not too sure what to think about it. So, what do _you_ think of humans?'

'They're alive, I'm alive, we're all stuck on one planet,' Sprx rubbed his chin. 'The way I see it, we're all in this together! Guys who are on the same side ought to trust each other, don't you think?'

'Wait until you talk to the locals...'

Sprx furrowed his brow. 'You okay?'

'I'm just thinking about my parents.'

'Again?'

'Hey, they're my parents!'

'I'm sure that Otto and Nova'll be back soon, with your parents in tow.'

Chiro sighed and focused on a spot on the floor. He sensed Sprx staring at him. Obviously the Monkey had no understanding of this sort of thing. Not that he should blame him; it was also evident that he'd grown up with no understanding of a real family. All Sprx had for company were his four dysfunctional team mates.

...That sounded familiar.

The door in the back opened. In marched Nahara and Sunni, both looking around in curiosity.

'Chiro, this place is _huge_!' proclaimed Nahara. 'We could play hide-and-seek and you'd never find us!'

'Sprx to Antauri.'

With a small click, Sprx's right electronic ear had turned into a miniature satellite dish.

'What is it, Sprx?' asked Antauri's disembodied voice.

'Fixed the windshield like you told me too,' said Sprx. 'Any sign of the parents?'

'Unfortunately, no. You may as well bring Chiro to the ruins. There are some topics I would like to discuss with him before they arrive.'

'Sure thing. Sprx out.'

Sprx, grinning from ear to ear, closed communications. He sauntered over to the nearest wall and lightly pushed against it. Nahara abruptly tore her gaze away from the monitors she'd become transfixed with.

'Ruins?' Nahara repeated.

'Yeah, the ruins,' said Sprx. 'Chiro knows what we're talking about; it was the first place we met him.'

Beyond the door was the vastness of the jungle, surprisingly still in the afternoon sun. Sprx leapt through, crawled along the side of the Fist Rocket, and jumped onto the ground. He stepped out a few meters. He inhaled deeply. Chiro joined him. With the humid air came the smell of lush wildlife. But it was too still to think of this as peaceful. The insects sang their chilling songs, while animals lurked in the bushes just beyond. Chiro shielded his eyes and peered skywards. It was nearly masked by the tree branches.

He turned to examine the Fist Rocket, in stark contrast with his wild surroundings. Any growth that had been on it had been torn away when Sprx had taken off. But upon rounding it, he saw a funnel-shaped structure lying on the slight hill. It was covered with vines sprouting pleasant pink flowers. Sunni passed him to pick a few of the gentle blossoms, another serene smile dominating his face. Nahara – rolling her eyes – followed shortly. Chiro placed his hand against the growth. Underneath it, he vaguely saw the dull metal, rusted from bombardment of elements and animals. Sprx sighed and did likewise, shaking his head sadly.

'We got a few kinks to work out,' he said. 'Someday, _everyone_ will be able to see exactly how great the Super Robot is.'

'How big is it?' asked Chiro, scratching his head.

'You know some of those towers you have back in the city?'

'Yeah...?'

'Well, it's bigger then most of them.'

Chiro smiled.

'Yup, wait until you take a spin in it,' said Sprx. 'I could teach you to drive it, you know.'

'Really?!'

'Sure, why not? Course, your parents might want to wait until your sixteen.'

'...Hm? Parents?'

'Speaking of which,' Sprx spun on his heel. 'We better get going or Antauri will chew me out. You two coming, or do you want the Formless to get you?'

Sunni and Nahara laughed, but it was shuddering edge in their voices betrayed the underline nervousness of the comment. They chased after Sprx, the trio standing in a small path paved out in the forest. Chiro looked down at the trampled plants around the Fist Rocket. He shook his head. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

He sprinted after the others before he could ponder further.

* * *

Chiro saw it now. A tranquil, ancient village, with young children running about on the dusty dirt road. Merchants sold precious jewels from the land to the south. Farmers harvested their lavish crops. It was a golden age in Shuggazoom. No conflict, no fears, no tyrants to rule over them. Here, his ancestors had thrived in a peaceful – albeit, primitive – society. Those were the days his grandfather had spoken of with such passion.

It made him wonder how people could live without television or computers.

'This is what Shuggazoom once was.'

Chiro stood in the center of the ancient street. Around him, the three out of five Robot Monkeys had spread out to explore the ruins. Most of the houses were cylinder in shape, like this one. But this domain was different from the others, in the fact that it still had the remnants of a front yard and a partial roof. He stepped over the fence to join Antauri, also staring up at the remarkable sight.

'It is respectful to remember the past and honour those who died here,' said Antauri.

'...I don't like the sound of that. You mean this place was...you now, massacred or something?'

'Unfortunately, yes,' Antauri answered. 'This is the truth of war. We were all taught that the purpose of the Hyperforce is to suppress violence. Back in Shuggazoom's ancient history, the people found it impossible to defend themselves. If the Hyperforce was not active, Shuggazoom City would look like this.'

'Oh,' muttered Chiro. 'That's not good.'

'The Hyperforce was ultimately created to be the foils of Skeleton King,' explained Antauri. 'He is the reason we are here.'

'Yeah, I've heard of that guy. But he's dead, right?'

Antauri glanced in the direction of Gibson. The scientist was examining the fields just beyond the house,grown over with knee-high yellow grass. He shook his head.

'Uh oh,' said Chiro.

'Agreed. We once banished Skeleton King to wander the galaxy from his Citadel of Bone. But we have reason to believe that he has heard of our revival, and is coming to extract his revenge. Revenge on both the Hyperforce and Shuggazoom City, itself.'

'Oh.'

Antauri stared at him. Chiro didn't return it. Instead, he looked further down the street. Nahara and Sunni were playing tag amongst the ruins, his two siblings being watched closely by Sprx. They weren't at all disturbed by the dark nature of Chiro and Antauri's conversation. He didn't think they needed to be. They were only ten year olds. And even though the difference between their ages was – in retrospect – slim, he knew that he risked a lot. He should have never allowed them to accompany Chiro on this journey of self-discovery.

Though he knew Antauri was probably waiting for a response, he didn't have one. What could he say? A great threat that was supposedly buried in the past was resurfacing. He easily comprehended the devastation Antauri was implying would happen. The Hyperforce would be at the center of it all. The Nielis were already dragged into the trouble just by associating with them. Skeleton King would consider them a weak point. A point at which he could bribe and subsequently control the future of Shuggazoom City. When Chiro had wandered off into the jungle, he'd done so much more damage. He was just a bystander. Imagine what Skeleton King would do the the common folk!

'This Skeleton King guy,' Chiro looked up. 'What exactly would he –'

'He wants Shuggazoom City,' interrupted Antauri. 'He wants the common population to follow him.'

'My family...?'

'Seeing as you are specially endowed with the Power Primate, he might consider you a threat,' said Antauri. 'I believe that _is_ what he will think, if he learns of your existence. But if the Hyperforce sets out now, we can protect your family, and stop Skeleton King before he can even reach Shuggazoom. We can take the war to a desolate planet, where there will be no deaths of innocent bystanders.'

'You're _leaving_?'

'...We may be forced to,' Antauri put his hands behind his back and turned towards the broken down house. 'The public might not respond kindly to the Hyperforce's return...'

Chiro raised an eyebrow. 'Unless?'

'If a human –'

'Antauri.'

They looked up. Gibson had his arms folded.

'May I speak with you?' he asked.

Antauri nodded. He crossed the width of the road to Gibson, and they journeyed back towards the direction of their starting point. Seconds later, Sprx scooted by Chiro.

Chiro tried to put on his best innocent expression, but he knew precisely what they must be talking about. The three monkeys crowded together in their usual, secretive way.

* * *

'Don't tell me you were serious,' Gibson whispered.

'Serious about what?' cut in Sprx.

'I intended to consult the team beforehand, however this is progressing far faster then I thought,' said Antauri.

'Serious about what?' Sprx repeated.

'Antauri wants Chiro to join the team and become our leader,' Gibson scowled. 'In short: _replace_ Mandarin.'

'Uh, I think sixty years of sleep did something to your brain, Antauri,' said Sprx. 'Look, I like the kid. I think his brother and sister are good, too. But he can't lead us!'

'Why not?' asked Antauri.

'Okay, one: he's human,' Sprx marked off one finger. 'Two: he's a kid. Three: I don't give a Monkey Doodle about him being the "Chosen One!" He doesn't want to be a leader! Besides, if we really are going to leave Shuggazoom, you think he'll want to drag his family along with him?! NO!' In the background, Chiro started. Sprx glanced at him, sheepishly grinned, and lowered his voice. 'I know that if I were him, I'd rather stay with my family then go off with some five Robot Monkeys I just met.'

'For once, I concur,' agreed Gibson. He put one hand behind his back and raised the other. Sprx tried not to sigh in exasperation; here comes another lecture. 'Humans have a tendency to form strong bonds with the people they are raised with. Chiro seems to retain a strict platonic relationship with his siblings, one that will prove to be immensely difficult to break. Even if we would permit Chiro to join the Hyperforce, it is highly improbable that he'd fully agree, be this personal or at the insistence of his family. I also agree with Sprx on the fact that he is a genuine human. Humans do _not_ belong on the Hyperforce. Mandarin may have been driven insane, but the laws we all agreed on are still effective. We have already broken one of them by allowing these three to run rampant in the Super Robot.'

'I see where you are coming from, but we must also remember to be open-minded,' said Antauri. 'We must learn tolerance.'

'I must say, Antauri,' Gibson ran a finger along the rim of his helmet. 'You are beginning...to aggravate me.'

'I understand.'

'I don't think you do,' Gibson's voice nearly broke. 'I don't believe in this Chosen One nonsense. Mandarin probably invented it to increase morale during difficult times.'

'Same,' said Sprx. 'Antauri, this isn't _about_ who the heck this kid is. He doesn't belong in the Hyperforce.'

'You both realize how unfairly prejudiced this is,' said Antauri.

Sprx and Gibson looked at each other. Sprx felt like tackling Antauri, loudly questioning whether or not he was fit for leadership. Didn't the mystic _realize_ what this would mean? He'd have to step down and accept his role as second in command. Wait...wouldn't that also mean that Antauri didn't want to be in command of the Hyperforce in the first place? It _was_ possible that Antauri was just using Chiro as an excuse to stay that way. To not have to make all the important decisions.

It was like he didn't really care about what happened to his team mates, though Sprx knew better.

He could tell by the irritated expression on Gibson's face that he was thinking along the same lines.

'Let us call a truce until we settle this,' Gibson said, holding out his hand.

'Got it,' Sprx shook it.

They both rounded on Antauri.

'Now, see here, Antauri,' Gibson hissed. 'This is complete and utter corruption. When this team was first formed, we all agreed that we should all get our say in situations. The leader would have to be considerate of the other's opinions. And seeing as you are our current leader, you are certainly not doing any justice for that law.'

'We're not gonna let a human lead us,' said Sprx. 'I don't care how nice this kid is, I say we leave it at "friends" and nothing else.'

'What about the sixth pilot for the Super Robot?' Antauri pointed out. 'We certainly need somebody –'

'That's what modifications are for, Antauri!' Gibson exclaimed. 'I'm sure I can arrange something by collaborating with Otto. Perhaps we can alter our battle techniques so that they drastically improve! I always found the six pilot system more of a hindrance then a help, you know. We need some ameliorations that will benefit us! And I doubt this human has what it takes to pilot the Super Robot.'

Sprx shifted uncomfortably. Thankfully, neither of them seemed to notice.

'This is not about us!' Antauri raised his voice. 'It is about –'

He stopped mid-sentence. The three Nieli siblings were gawking at them from the sidelines. Antauri gestured, and they moved away to a safer distance.

'This is about the good of Shuggazoom, I know,' sighed Gibson. He buried his face into his hand.

'Why are you so set on this?' asked Sprx.

Both Gibson and Antauri looked at him.

'I mean, c'mon, Antauri, you gotta admit,' shrugged Sprx. 'You're the only one who's been really interested in this human. This Chosen One business isn't very convincing, even if Mandarin _did_ predict it. Mandarin's not the most reliable guy around, let's face it. But you seem to be really set on this. The rest of us don't care.'

Antauri opened his mouth.

'Antauri!'

All those present looked towards the forest. Nova had been the one calling. Behind her, Otto emerged from the brush. He was eating a banana, totally at ease with his surroundings. Sprx peered behind them, expecting to see the parents nervously following the pair. But they were alone.

Antauri, Gibson, Sprx, and the Nieli siblings sprinted the length of the field to reach them. As Sprx reached Otto, he smacked the banana out of his hand.

'Hey!' exclaimed Otto.

'What did I tell you about stereotypes?' smirked Sprx.

Otto shrugged.

'Where's our parents?' demanded Nahara.

'Yeah, about that,' said Nova. 'We couldn't find them.

'What do you mean "you couldn't find them?!"' shouted Nahara.

'We looked _everywhere_,' Nova turned to Antauri. 'We checked the paths, we checked the traps, we even followed the footprints, but we couldn't find them. They must've wandered off on their own and gotten lost.'

'Typical humans,' Sprx muttered. Chiro cast him an unusual stare that could only be described as confused.

'Now we have to search for them,' Gibson sighed. 'Is this _really_ worth the trouble, Antauri?'

'That is enough, Gibson,' Antauri whispered. 'You too, Sprx.'

_Talk about free speech_, Sprx thought.

'Very well, let us split up,' said Antauri. 'Nova, you and –'

Over the silence of the Savage Lands, a gunshot rang out. Everyone instinctively froze. Then a second on. Antauri exchanged a weary look with Chiro, and lead the way deeper into the forest.


	8. The Pursuit of Misery

**Chapter Seven  
****The Pursuit of Misery**

Chiro's grandfather once told him a story about how he trekked through the jungle. His grandfather described how he haphazardly wandered in with a machete and a map for company. No food. No water. When he finally found his way back to Shuggazoom City forty-two days later, he'd lost half of his initial body weight. He nearly died.

God knows what his parents – who he doubted had ever _considered_ leaving the city – were dealing with.

The vivid orange sun momentarily blinded them. Soon, it would be replaced by inky blackness. From what he'd read about the forest, it was impossible to see two feet in front of you by night. He made sure to keep close to Antauri, as the monkey was walking ahead him as they scoured through the brush. The Hyperforce's leader examined his surroundings with such concentration, that it was quite obvious that he was trying not to appear worried. Chiro could sense it. He wasn't like Sunni and Nahara. He knew what was going on.

Chiro was almost fourteen years old. He hadn't experienced anything this distressing in his life. His parents were out there, they had no idea what they were doing, and it was going to be dark soon.

The sun, meanwhile, mocked him. _You will never find your parents_.

Antauri shook his head. 'I apologize, Chiro. We must return to the rendezvous point. It is far too dangerous to be searching after sunset.' He looked into the depths of the forest, where leaves were already creating an oppressive black underworld. 'Formless still wander amongst the trees.'

'I'd rather keep searching,' said Chiro, reluctantly tailing Antauri back into the lighter parts of the forest.

'I do too,' agreed Antauri. 'But while your parents are missing, that leaves the Hyperforce responsible for your and your siblings' safety. I am not willing to risk that...I will get Sprx and Otto to accompany you back to the Super Robot. Gibson, Nova, and I will continue to search. I promise that your parents are alright, and we are going to find them. But it is best if you allow the Hyperforce to concentrate on this matter.'

'Why? They're my parents!'

'Chiro, please,' said Antauri. 'If they were not your parents who were missing, I would have let you accompany us. Do you understand?'

'...Alright. Yeah.'

They broke out back into the vast field. Nahara and Sunni were sitting, cross-legged, in the grass, under the vigilant watch of Nova and Sprx. Gibson and Otto emerged from the far side, casually taking their time. They, too, were alone. Eventually they all reunited under the glowing sun.

'We searched the border,' said Gibson. 'You wouldn't believe it, Antauri; there isn't any wildlife there! However, there are trees and plants. It's rather unusual. My theory is that –'

'Were there any sign of my parents?' cut in Chiro.

'No,' Gibson said, not looking in his direction.

'There's some fruit down there!' grinned Otto. 'It's _really_ good! We'll have to go there again sometime.'

'Sprx and I found this huge open space in the middle of the forest,' said Nova. 'It looks like it got torn up by some...battle or something. Antauri...I think the Formless might've taken them.' She turned to Chiro. 'I'm sorry.'

There was a silence. Chiro tried to make eye contact with the Robot Monkeys, only to have each of them look away.

'So...So what happens now?' asked Nahara. 'Will our parents be alright?'

'I –' Antauri started.

'If you're gonna tell them, tell 'em straight out,' interrupted Sprx.

Antauri nodded. He crouched down to Nahara and Sunni's height.

'You have heard the stories of Skeleton King?' asked Antauri.

'Yeah,' said Nahara and Sunni simultaneously.

'All the stories that have been told since our disappearance end with him being destroyed,' said Antauri. 'But – as you may, or may not know – stories often become twisted with time. In truth, the Hyperforce exiled Skeleton King from Shuggazoom. He has been wandering the galaxy from a fortress called the Citadel of Bone. For years, he has kept his promise, and not attacked Shuggazoom. But now that the Hyperforce has been reawakened, he no longer considers this promise legitimate. He will return. Perhaps this will be within the next week, or within the next year. I honestly can't say.'

'When he left, some Formless were left behind,' Nova continued. 'They...kind of went a little wild. But they still obey Skeleton King, in a telepathic way.'

'This means that he probably knows about you,' said Antauri. 'He knows that the three of you will be a threat. He is using your parents. It is most likely that they are alive, however captive of the Formless that are still on Shuggazoom.'

'They're lures?' inquired Sunni.

'Yes,' Antauri turned to him. 'And very effective ones, at that. I must caution all three of you to stay near us at all times. If we are going to be successful in the rescue mission, aimlessly running into the Savage Lands will be more a a hindrance then a help.'

'You mean you'll help us rescue them?' Nahara raised an eyebrow.

'We wouldn't be a very good anti-Skeleton King group then, would we?' grinned Sprx. Suddenly, the grin faded. All the Robot Monkeys looked towards the forest.

'The Formless are coming,' said Antauri. 'Quickly. Back to the Super Robot.'

* * *

Some two hours later, Chiro found himself staring at the roof of the room the Robot Monkey had let him borrow. Nearby, he sensed that Nahara and Sunni weren't getting that much sleep, either.

Funny, his parents were missing, and all he could think about was Skeleton King.

He wasn't sure why. For some reason, he knew that they were unharmed, although "safe" probably wasn't the best way to describe their situation. If he dared to close his eyes for a few seconds, he could see it. A jungle that was wilder then anything Shuggazoom had ever known. Hulking, black creatures circling a cage. Then he was standing before a throne, and sitting on it was the most oppressive individual he'd seen. He refused to call it a "person," due to the fact that his face was a horrible skull, with glowing purple eyes.

Chiro opened his eyes, wondering if he'd fallen asleep or if he was simply imagining things. The limited lighting in this room disturbed him.

Maybe this is where that Mandarin guy had slept. It explained why the Hypeforce had six bedrooms, while there were only five official members at the moment. He wondered why he hadn't quite seen it before. Then again, the only _real_ hint to Mandarin's existence was Antauri saying that he was "second-in-command." If he was second-in-command, who was the leader? Or rather, who _had_ been the leader? How many secrets were the Hyperforce keeping from him?

'What's going on, Chiro?'

He leaned back to spot an upside-down Nahara kneeling on her bed. Chiro rolled over.

'Our parents are missing and we're in a Super Robot inhabited by five Robot Monkeys,' said Chiro.

'I think you know more about this then what you're letting on,' said Nahara. 'I think you're hiding something from me and Sunni, and I want to know what. For one thing, Skeleton King would not just randomly take interest in a humble family from the suburbs. Secondly, you've got this glazed expression all the time now, like you're not living in the present. I'm a kid, Chiro, but I don't want to be kept in the dark about this. They're our parents too.'

Chiro looked towards Sunni. He was leaning on his elbows, blinking innocently back at him. His younger brother shrugged.

'...Did Antauri tell you about the Power Primate?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, did he say that...that the three of us have some sort of connection to it?' Chiro asked. He could tell by her indignant expression that her skeptical side was beginning to kick in. 'Well, that's what Antauri says. To put it literally, he's saying that we each have super powers of some sort. We just don't know it.'

'HA! That's stupid,' Nahara scoffed. 'I don't know why I was so worried.'

'I don't know, Nahara, I've been trying to figure it out for the last few days,' said Chiro. 'I think that maybe, just _maybe_ he could be right. I mean, this Power Primate has to exist. How else could they have found out where we lived?'

She glared at him. 'They got a high tech ship with lots of sensors.'

'Yeah, but –'

'But sometimes weird things happen that we can't explain,' Sunni commented.

'That's impossible!' protested Nahara, crossing her arms. '_Nothing_ weird happens around us! We're your average, every-day family from the suburbs! There is nothing abnormal of the sort! Look, Chiro, I admit you were right about the Robot Monkeys, but superpowers is one step too far.'

'Nahara –'

'I DRAW THE LINE! Good _night_.'

That said, Nahara slumped back onto her cot. Both Sunni and Chiro stared at their sister, then at each other.

'I'm not so sure,' said Sunni. 'It'd be cool if we all really did have superpowers. But...I dunno, Chiro, it really does seem a little far-fetched.' Sunni pulled his legs up to his chest, rocking solemnly backwards and forwards. 'I really like Antauri. He's really smart. I hope he's right about this connection stuff. But I don't think he means that we have "superpowers" like the Sun Riders have –'

'The Sun Riders don't have superpowers.'

'What?'

They have _technology_ and _fighting skills_,' Chiro corrected. He rubbed his hands together. 'Johnny Sunspot's gloves create black holes when he rubs them. But he can't make black holes if he isn't rubbing them together. Super Quaiser has his helmet. Aurora Six has her gun. They don't have superpowers.'

'And they're heroes.'

Chiro opened his mouth slightly.

'Maybe that's what Antauri means,' Sunni said. 'Having powers doesn't make you a hero. It's what you do with them. If – If the Sun Riders suddenly showed up and started attacking people, what would the Hyperforce do? They'd stop them. That's what's interesting about these Robot Monkeys. You know each of them have a different type of weapon that's in their hands? Well, if they can't transform their hands and if they don't have this Super Robot, what good are they? I don't believe in superpowers, Chiro, because "powers" aren't "super." They're just powers. They have their weaknesses.'

'Geez, it's just a term, you don't have to over-analyze,' Chiro shrugged.

Sunni grinned. 'I'm right.'

'But –'

'You _always_ say that when you know I'm right!' Sunni laughed. He fell back on his sheets, cackling.

'Some of us are trying to sleep!' said Nahara. 'SUNNI, quit it!'

Sunni stifled his laughter, but the eager smile remained. He shrugged at Chiro and slipped under his sheets. Not another word came out of him. Chiro looked at his brother and sister.

Sunni had had a point about his speech concerning so-called "superpowers." How _do_ you define superpowers? They're just special abilities one person has that the other doesn't. What made the difference was that Chiro's powers were more outstanding then the next. He could sense it. Whatever this Power Primate was – whatever Antauri had meant when he said "powers" - it was not in the way of the traditional superhero.

Chiro, too, fell onto his back. For some reason, he still didn't sense that his parents were in any danger.

He knew they were unharmed. They would find them.

* * *

Day two.

Chiro took the same route to the kitchen as yesterday. Sprx was at the table, chatting with an abrasive Nahara. Across from them, Antauri was discussing some philosophical matter with Sunni. Trapped in the doorway, Chiro looked from one pair to the other. You'd think this was a routine morning.

'Are you gonna sit, or stare?' asked Sprx.

'Where's Otto and Nova?' inquired Chiro, taking his "customary" place in the middle.

'Looking for your parents. Pancakes?' Sprx held out a plate of said pancakes. They were – thankfully – free of any visible tentacles. To be safe, Chiro began to examine them.

'Uh, thanks. What about Gibson?'

'Trapped in his lab, with Otto and Nova. He does this all the time.'

'Chiro, Antauri has a _rock garden_!' beamed Sunni.

'Yeah, the running water keeps me awake at night,' grumbled Sprx, now tearing at his share of pancakes like your regular carnivore.

'It's really cool!' continued Sunni. 'I wish I had one, but I don't think Mam would like that very much.'

'Then the running water would keep _me_ awake at night!' Nahara exclaimed. 'Ugh, brothers...Can't be satisfied with what you have, you want _everything_. Idiots. So, you were saying about our parents?'

'We have an idea of their location,' said Antauri. 'Gibson is currently coordinating with Otto and Nova to pinpoint the precise place.'

'What do we do once we find them?' asked Chiro.

'We will scour the area,' Antauri scanned all four faces. 'All of us. But for the moment, all we can do is wait for the other's word. For now, I suggest we avoid disturbing them. Gibson, Otto, and Nova need to concentrate all their efforts on finding your parents.'

'So...you _really_ think these Formless took them?'

'It is certain,' nodded Antauri. 'The area your parents are probably in is desolate and unexplored. What the Hyperforce knows, personally, is limited. It is said that only one man in the history of Shuggazoom went there and lived to tell the tale.'

Chiro exchanged looks with Nahara and Sunni.

'In any case, I doubt there is a legitimate reason to worry,' said Antauri. 'The Formless will keep your parents alive, and seeing as they have naturally low intelligence, they should not be difficult to defeat. It is likely that your parents will be safely within the Super Robot by sundown. But, I repeat, the only thing we can do now is wait.'

* * *

'Waiting's not an option, Chiro.'

Nahara strolled out into the corridor, where the pods leading into six separate bedrooms lined the walls. Sunni cowered behind his sister. Chiro towered over both of them, arms crossed.

'Nahara, the Robot Monkeys are only trying to help,' Chiro said.

'They're hiding something from us!' snapped Nahara. '_Men_! You're so thick! You don't notice!'

'And you do?'

'As a matter of fact, _yes_. It's time to take things into our own hands, starting with Gibson.'

Dragging Sunni with her, Nahara ventured deeper into the corridor. She aimed towards the blue pod.

'...What about him?' Chiro caught up.

'"He's working with Otto and Nova?"'

'Antauri told us not to bug him.'

'I'm not gonna bug him!' Nahara laughed. 'I'm gonna pulverize him! I want to know _precisely_ what's going on with our parents.'

'Geez, you can't make up your mind...'

'What the heck are you talking about?'

'One moment, you think the Hyperforce is evil. Then they're great! Then they're evil.'

'I _do_ think they're great, I just want them to be a little more honest.'

'I think we should do as Antauri says,' Sunni piped up. 'I mean, if he really thinks that –'

'Quiet, Sunni. I can't sit around waiting, Chiro. I want to find Mam and Dad.'

'And we will,' said Chiro. 'Nahara, listen to me. We'll find them, but we need the Robot Monkeys' help. They know more about these Formless, they know more about the jungle, and they can fight. We need their help!'

Nahara clenched her fists. 'BUT THEY AREN'T DOING ANYTHING!'

'So what they've done for us means _nothing_? Nahara, they're sheltering us! They're feeding us! They're helping us look for Mam and Dad! How many people in Shuggazoom would do that for us?! We could be in the Facility! Here, we're safe! I think you're being a little ungrateful for all they've done for us!'

'Stop talking to me like you're Mam or Dad!'

'I have to, if you keep acting like this!'

'Why I oughta call the pound! And not just for the Monkeys, mind!'

Sunni tugged on Chiro's elbow.

The door to Gibson's pod was open. Gibson, Otto, and Nova were staring at them – mouths slightly open. The three Nielis stared right back.

After an awkward five-second pause, Nahara grabbed Sunni and dragged him to the lifts. They disappeared. In the second silence, Chiro ran his fingers through his tangled black hair.

The three Monkeys also watched them leave, and turned back to Chiro.

A wide grin broke out on Otto's face. 'We found your parents.'

* * *

The energy signatures of two, live humanoid beings had been detected out in the wild plains, which were situated far south of their current position. This made sense as the Formless could flock like little sheep with ease, confident that the humans were too underdeveloped to know that they were there. This also made sense because nothing could approach their campsite without being spotted.

Although the details were sketchy, Chiro was told that Ren and Kyou were alive. For now.

Preparations began immediately. For the next few hours, Chiro spotted the Robot Monkeys running around like maniacs. Only when he stopped Otto did he learn that they were trying to get their Super Robot back in working condition. Formless were versicle enemies. They could morph to ten thousand times their initial height. And when one fell, two quickly rose in its place. Antauri had also thought it best that they work the kinks out of the Super Robot, anyway. Who knows? Tomorrow, they could be fighting Skeleton King, himself.

In the few hours since Otto told him the good news, Chiro decided to stay out of the way and let the experts do all the work. Nahara and Sunni begrudgingly agreed. The three Nieli siblings locked themselves in the bedroom they'd come to call their own and didn't make a sound all afternoon.

* * *

The vines that had been growing on the walls of the common room had been torn away, thanks to Otto. Antauri now confidently stood in the traditional leader's position, in front of the monitor.

'Alright, let's see if we can get this thing off the ground,' said Sprx.

Sprx rubbed the console, grabbed the controls, and tugged. It took a few tries of moving them in various directions. Then, the view on the screen changed. Previously, it had been the clear blue sky, tainted with overhanging branches. It lifted up, tilting sideways as the Robot shifted onto its knees. The ground shuddered only slightly. It stood, and Sprx cheered appropriately.

They could see all the way to Shuggazoom City. Antauri weakly smiled at the sight of the skyscrapers. It had certainly expanded since sixty years previous.

'We're good to go, Antauri,' Sprx gave him a thumbs-up.

'Gibson, Otto?' Antauri turned to the team's respective scientist and mechanic.

'All systems are in mint condition,' said Gibson.

'I kinda adjusted some of the rockets so they make this neat "whoosh" sound when they're fired!' announced Otto. 'It's gonna look _really_ cool. I can't wait 'til we get there!'

'Excellent work,' Antauri said. 'I believe we are ready to begin. Do we all agree on the plan?'

'I still don't think we should get the humans involved,' Gibson stated. 'While I understand their part in it, I think it's best to leave them out. Human children naturally have a strong emotional attachment to their parents. It might cause them to make mistakes or complicate the overall plan.'

'Yes, but their parents might not be willing to come with us _if_ they don't see their children,' pointed out Antauri. 'Besides, if we have any intention of letting them join the team –'

'Which I still think will have a negative influence on the Hyperforce's command structure.'

'Ditto,' said Sprx.

'In any case, it will prepare the children –'

'For what, war?' Gibson snapped. He abruptly got to his feet. 'They won't be fighting in a war! We all agreed we would –'

'GUYS!' Nova shouted. 'C'mon, give it a rest. We can talk about this _after_ we save the kids' parents.'

'Speaking of which, where are they?' asked Sprx. 'I haven't seen them all afternoon.'

'They're in Mandarin's room,' said Antauri.

Everyone froze. The Robot Monkeys avoided each other's gaze. Antauri caught his breath and sighed. He cleared his throat.

'I...apologize,' Antauri barely whispered. 'But we must learn to speak his name again. Do not think of him as that...prisoner in the H.O.O.P. That is a completely different monkey. Think of Mandarin as the brave leader he once was. Respect him. The Mandarin we know has long died, and we must put aside grieving. The time for grieving has past.'

He looked around at the contorted faces; contorted with both sadness and anger.

'Understood?'

They all nodded.

'I am going to brief the Nielis on the plan,' said Antauri. 'We will leave within the hour.'

Antauri crossed the room to the door. Just as he entered, he glanced over his shoulder to spot the infuriated Sprx kicking over his chair. But thankfully the sight was soon blocked. Antauri leaned again the wall, attempting to breathe evenly.

He could _not_ believe he'd just said that.

When he made it to the corridor housing their respective quarters, Antauri hesitated for a split second. He could still remember his exact emotions as, many years ago, he strolled into that orange pod to speak with their leader. He still remembered the doubt he felt when Mandarin told them at Shuggazoom's ultimate saviour would be a measly human. If Mandarin was still commander of the Hyperforce, chances are the Nielis wouldn't be here. Humans, tolerable. But children? No. Mandarin had his limits.

Antauri liked to think he was more flexible then that. He just hoped he could convince Sprx and Gibson to give Chiro and his siblings a chance.

The black Robot Monkey knocked on the pod's door. It automatically opened. Without missing a beat, he entered. The two brothers and their sister were sitting on their cots, their faces waxy and solemn. Antauri paused upon observing their expressions.

He found his voice. 'The Super Robot is in operational status. We have put together a plan, and we will begin the search in a few minutes.'

The humans stared blankly at him.

'Is...something the matter?'

Chiro reached beside him, and pulled out something that had previously been out of sight. Antauri's heart skipped a beat. It was a glove and a matching orange helmet.

'Did these belong to Mandarin?' asked Chiro.

'...Yes,' Antauri whispered. 'How did you find out about him?'

'Sprx told me.'

_Figures_, thought Antauri.

'How long ago did he...loose it?' inquired Chiro.

'From our perspective?...Three months.'

'That isn't a very long time.'

'No, it isn't.'

'Is that why you don't want us here?' cut in Nahara. Antauri cocked his head at her. 'I mean, are you still thinking about him and stuff?'

Antauri looked from one empathetic face to another. 'Mandarin had long been showing signs of corruption. We don't know precisely what happened, but...he experienced a traumatic event that changed him completely. He was never the same. He would belittle us frequently and mock us when we did not understand a concept straight away. We are not grieving for him. We got over it quickly, for our occupation requires us to do so. You three being here...It distracts us. I want you to keep my team mates distracted from their ongoing struggles to adjust to life without Mandarin. You three...are a breath of fresh air. It is not...'

Antauri closed his eyes.

'...Antauri?'

'...You are proof that Mandarin was wrong,' Antauri looked up. 'Your family is proof that the citizens of Shuggazoom are stronger then what Mandarin always said. I did not want to tell you about Mandarin, because I knew you would translate it as a lie and deception.'

Nahara coughed.

'Talking about Mandarin is not easy for us at this time. Perhaps it never will be. But you three have already made a difference. For the first time since Mandarin betrayed us...we have felt that there is a purpose to what we are doing, although not all of my team mates would care to admit it...Thank you.'

A pause. Chiro walked over and shook Antauri's hand.

'And thank you for helping us get our parents back,' said Chiro. 'What was that you were saying about a plan?'

Calmly, and feeling at ease, Antauri sat next to Chiro on the cot. He leaned in and told them their plan in great detail.


	9. The Field

**Chapter Eight  
****The Field**

At high noon, the Formless had no worries. Hundreds of them – of all different varieties – wandered a vast grassland spanning from the jungle to the volcanic wastelands to the south. Their disgusting, shapeless black bodies followed them as they lounged casually underneath the sun. With the prisoners secure, there was absolutely nothing to worry about. Nothing to do at high noon.

That is, until the quakes rattled the ground.

A stray Formless that had wandered away from the largest group was the first to notice them. It looked up. The border of the jungle was nearby, starting with lush scrub and gradually transforming into moss-covered trees. The Formless – disinterested – turned back to the small plant it had been examining before the disturbance.

Mere seconds later, the Formless noticed a dark shadow descending. Clouds?

A metal foot squished it.

The Super Robot leaned slightly to examine the damage. All that was left of the Formless was a black stain on its left foot.

'_Gross_!' exclaimed Nova over the com link. 'Okay, _I'm_ not cleaning this up!'

'Nova, focus,' Antauri said, seemingly out-of-place in the orange colour scheme of the Torso Tank. Chiro leaned in to get a better look out of the viewing screen. They were impossibly high off the ground. Black dots randomly poked out of the yellow grass in the massive field spread out before them.

'Are we _there_ yet?' whined Nahara. She and Sunni were in secure chairs in the back of the cockpit.

'Yes,' said Antauri. 'You two better get ready.'

'FINALLY!' Nahara leapt out of her seat.

'I'm not too sure about this...' Sunni admitted.

'It will be alright,' Antauri soothed. 'Stay with Sprx and Otto.'

Sunni seemed to immediately accept Antauri's reassurance, and rushed to the back of the cockpit with Nahara. His sister was rocking on her heels impatiently. Chiro looked back at the Hyperforce's commander. Antauri smiled.

The Nieli siblings exited the cockpit at a sprint. Antauri turned his attention back to the screen.

'Sprx, Otto, are you in position?' he asked.

'Ready!' Otto exclaimed.

'Prepare to leave on my signal,' Antauri said.

The Formless began to approach. Meanwhile, in the darkened cockpit illuminated by florescent red lights, Otto, Sprx, and the Nieli siblings held their breath. Across from Chiro, Sunni took up his signature place behind Nahara.

'Remember, just hold on,' said Sprx. 'Once we land, you hit the ground _running_. You three stay _right_ behind Otto. You see any Formless, you slug 'em.'

'_How_?!' squealed Nahara.

'Easy, just punch them!'

'EXCUSE ME?!'

'Relax, I'm kidding!' Sprx grinned. 'Seriously, you see a Formless, warn Otto, _then_ slug 'em.'

'Oh, I feel _so_ safe doing this!' shouted Nahara.

'Ready...' Antauri said over the com link.

The Formless were getting closer. Chiro could smell them, though how he could do this in the first place, he didn't know.

'NOW!'

The ground plummeted, taking with it its five passengers. Chiro's head jerked. Darkness, and then light. The Fist Rocket accelerated rapidly. Fighting against the force, Chiro grabbed onto the console. Out of the viewing screen, rising mountains of black ooze flew out of the ground. It was like seeing the landscape change in fast-motion.

A mountain sprang up right in front of them. The fist Rocket turned completely sideways to avoid it. Sprx did a few impressive somersaults.

'How far to the signals?' Sprx strained.

'Not far,' said Otto.

'Boy, _that_ really clears things up!' Sprx shouted.

'WATCH IT, YOU MANIAC!' Nahara pointed out the window.

Sprx screeched and pulled back on the controls. Chiro barely got to see what the trouble was; an enormous wall of black Formless merging to create one super Formless. The Fist Rocket pointed skywards. Chiro, Otto, and his siblings were thrust to the back.

They leveled. The four of them stared incredulously at the laughing Sprx, then collapsed forwards. Chiro was the first to get back on his feet, combing back his bristled hair and returning to the front. Sprx winked distinctly at him. But it was hardly a time to be humourous. All around their ship, the quake in the air rattled and alarmed those inside. Chiro somehow could sense the Super Robot trailing after him.

The left fist of said robot came into view. Sprx veered, narrowly avoiding it. A path was clear.

'You have to get closer to the ground, or you'll miss them!' exclaimed Nahara, shoving Chiro aside.

'I know what I'm doing, kid,' said Sprx through gritted teeth.

'_No_, you _don't_! You gotta get closer to the ground!'

'Uh, excuse me, that's where the Formless are!'

'Doesn't this hunk of junk have weapons?!'

'HEY!' Sprx rounded on her. The controls went loose. Chiro screamed and grabbed them just in time. 'This "hunk of junk" happens to be one sturdy warship, but it isn't invincible! I haven't got time to concentrate on attacking Formless, I gotta focus on finding _your_ parents!'

'I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PROFESSIONAL!'

'GUYS!' Chiro tugged on the controls.

'Whoops!' Sprx took them back, taking the time to give Nahara a disgruntled look.

'Sprx, get closer to the ground; we're getting close!' directed Otto.

'I told you so!' said Nahara.

'Kid, why don't you go play with a doll or something?'

'Why don't you concentrate on driving?'

'Why I oughta –'

'SPRX!' four voices screamed simultaneously.

Sprx glanced out the screen. There was no time for Chiro to cry out. The black tower of Formless contorted into a gruesome, devilish hand. Hairs on the back of his neck prickled. It came down.

The ship spiraled. Alarms wailed.

In a flash of red and amidst screams, Chiro grabbed both Sunni and Nahara. He pressed them to the floor.

An earthshaking explosion. Chiro felt his body whipping into the air before landing – hard.

He opened his eyes. His ears were ringing furiously. All was dark.

'Chiro!' a muffled voice said. 'Chiro! You're choking me!'

'Huh?' Chiro blinked.

Nahara smacked him. He automatically released, and Nahara and Sunni sat bolt upright. A large bruise was on Sunni's face. Nahara's greasy hair was windswept, and she hurriedly began to flatten it.

'Everyone alright? asked Chiro.

'Yeah, if you call "mortally wounded" alright,' croaked Sprx.

He hadn't moved from the controls. The viewing screen had deactivated, along with the lights and monitors. Meanwhile, on the outside, low thuds sounded on the roof. They all looked up and winced with each one. Formless were on board. Perhaps instinctively, Sunni buried his face into Chiro's arm.

Nahara didn't. Nahara stared, transfixed at the exit.

'We need to get out,' Sprx said. '_Now_.'

'Isn't it safer in here...?' questioned Chiro.

The temperature abruptly plummeted Chiro turned his head just in time to see Otto screech and back into the Nielis. The clawed hand of the Formless was melting through the wall.

'GET OUT! GET OUT!' Sprx leapt from his seat and began to violently shove the Nielis towards the door.

Chiro grabbed Nahara and Sunni by the elbows. They rushed outside, Otto scooting ahead of them. He deployed his saws for a good reason. As the door flipped open, at least twenty white faces looked up at them. Nahara screamed.

No, it wasn't twenty. They multiplied before his eyes. Forty. Eighty. Countless Sprx and Otto raised their weapons. The Super Robot was out of sight.

A Formless rose up to their left. Both Nahara and Sunni screamed as the creature descended upon them. Chiro winced. But the strike never came. Instead, a warm indigo glow. He chanced a look. Sunni had a hand raised, with the indigo light emanating from it. The Formless was frozen. After a pause, Sunni thrust it forwards.

Black ooze splattered everywhere, but the three of them. Nahara gaped at her brother.

'Sunni! How the hell did you do that?!' she demanded.

Then from where the Formless arose, came more. Chiro had already lost sight of Otto and Sprx. He got in front of his siblings.

Chiro closed his eyes.

-

He opened them. He wasn't looking at a wasteland. He was staring at a hospital bed.

The white room was in stark contrast for what was about to take place here. Chiro could hear the adults talking in the hallway just a few feet away. But neither he nor the old man covered up to his chin in an angelic, warm blanket cared. The man's cavern of wrinkles betrayed fatigue and old age. His eyes were glazed over, like he was thinking of some distant memory.

'Power defines us, you know,' his grandfather said.

Chiro glanced at Grandfather Nieli's face. He was staring at the ceiling. 'Oh.'

'Oh, what?'

'They said...you weren't saying anything.'

Grandfather Nieli smiled a toothless smile. 'Let's keep that between you and me. I wanna tell you something, boy. Listen carefully. Power _defines_ us. Power defines us...You know that, now. That's important.'

'Okay,' Chiro turned back towards the door.

'Thing about power is that it's...hard to figure out,' rambled Grandfather Nieli. 'Your dad? Knows nothin' about it. Nothing, but that doesn't mean you don't know anything about it. Ya gotta understand, Chiro. If you got power, you gotta use it for what you believe is right. You either save yourself or you save others. Or do both. Or do nothing. Whatever you do when power is handed to you, you use it. I don't care how. I don't care.'

Grandfather Nieli drifted off, just as the doctor and his parents came in, stone-faced and tense. The elderly man on his deathbed never felt really said anything else.

-

Something warm rose up in Chiro.

He released it. Lime green light flashed wildly before his eyes.

A sensation of power and glory. He was doing this. He didn't know how or why, but he was doing it. The black masses in his vision that were Formless melted away, their sickening screams silent to the human ear.

The green light became more intense. Chiro felt it vibrating around his limbs, spreading like a poisonous cloud of gas. All noise was blocked out.

And it ended. Chiro fell forwards, panting. Funny, he hadn't moved from his spot, but he felt like he'd been running for miles. The area was surprisingly still. He sensed Nahara and Sunni kneeling next to him. The air he breathed was warm, but not in a comforting way.

'Everyone alright?' Sprx asked.

'What just happened?' inquired Sunni.

'...Not sure.'

'MAM! DAD!'

Chiro jerked his head up. Nahara had left their tight circle, running at a spring towards two figures crouching in the grass. It was Kyou and Ren. Upon seeing them, Sunni, too, forgot all prior knowledge of disbelief and bolted towards them. The twins collided with their parents at the same time, knocking them clean off their feet.

Staggering, Chiro limped over to them. It was them. Or was it Formless? He didn't really care at the moment. He just wanted to know where the heck they'd come from!

'Where the hell did you three come from?!' demanded Ren, with Nahara wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's neck.

'Where did _you_ guys come from?!' asked Nahara.

'I dunno...It's kinda a haze,' said Kyou. He pushed off Sunni so he could sit up, though his youngest son continued to stare at him with great admiration. 'Okay, so I saw this huge black..skull...thing; I know it sounds insane. But this thing must've been larger then your Great Aunt Vera! Good _Shuggazoom_! I swear I'll never drink another vodka ever...uh...ever...'

Sprx and Otto had approached the family.

'Hi!' Otto exclaimed. He grabbed Kyou's free hand and shook it excitedly. 'I'm Otto!'

'Uh...Kyou...' Kyou trailed off. 'Chiro, are these –?'

'Robot Monkeys,' nodded Chiro.

Ren could only gap as Sprx nonchalantly followed Otto's example and shook her limp hand.

The gentle sound of a footstep caused the gang look up. Some fifty yards away, the Super Robot stood dramatically over the wasted field. The last remains of the Formless were withering away.

* * *

With the vivid orange sun as two figures strolled along the hill, amongst scattered black ooze that posed no threat. They were highlighted back to someone staring at them from a distance. To the Super Robot, the only reason you could see the pair in the first place was their elongated shadows.

The taller of the shadows paused at a decapitated white mask lying in the grass.

'What exactly happened?' asked Chiro.

'I am not entirely certain, myself,' said Antauri, coming up beside him. 'I believe that your powers are beginning to make themselves known.'

'Powers? Look, Antauri, I'm not so sure about –'

'You have been speaking with your sister,' Antauri said. 'Listening with your head, and not your heart. I admit that this gives you an advantage, but it also gives you a disadvantage. You must balance your instinct and knowledge.'

'The Power Primate is one of "those things," then?'

'It depends on what you mean,' said Antauri. 'Chiro, I am now certain. You are destined to unite this city into the metropolis it once was...I have been meaning to ask you this, however I am unsure how you will respond to the idea.'

'I'm open,' shrugged Chiro.

'Chiro...I was once told that...someone like you would rise out of Shuggazoom. Would you like me to teach you about the Power Primate? Would you join the Hyperforce?'

'_What_?' Chiro turned to the Robot Monkey. 'Are you kidding me?! We just figured –'

'Chiro, there may not be time,' said Antauri. 'Skeleton King is descending. The Hyperforce as an obligation to stop him before he reaches Shuggazoom. We are leaving, Chiro. We may need your help.'

'Yeah, _may_ need,' Chiro crossed his arms. 'Looks like what I thought before was right. You want to take me away from my family.'

'They could come with us.'

'No!' Chiro exclaimed.

Antauri stared calmly back at Chiro. 'This is not just about your family anymore, Chiro. You do not understand what a world ruled by Skeleton King would be like. My team has decided to leave Shuggazoom.'

'Why can't you stay here?'

'Because the humans no longer trust us. That is...one of the reasons why I want you to become a part of the Hyperforce. A human among us would have caused the common citizens to accept our presence, albeit grudgingly. You becoming a member of the team – perhaps our leader in the future – would change everything. It would give us a better chance at saving Shuggazoom. And your family.'

Chiro's gaze shifted from Antauri, to the mask. Had he done that? Had that green glow _really_ been him? He shook his head slowly, though he wasn't sure to what he was refusing.

'I can't...' Chiro muttered. 'I don't know. If I agree, I'll have to leave Shuggazoom. I'll have to leave my family...I dunno, there seems to be a lot more downsides then upsides. But...But I'll think about it, okay? I'll think about it.'

Antauri placed a hand on his shoulder. 'It is your decision, Chiro. I will respect whatever it is.'


	10. Epilogue: Life and Letters

**Epilogue  
****Life and Letters**

By sunset the next day, the Nieli clan, plus the Robot Monkeys, had returned to the little robin's egg blue house. The suburbs seemed unnaturally dull and vacant upon their return. Chiro stood at the edge of the slope, the one attached to the beach. The Gateway Bridge connected the city and the jungle, with no true connection between the two environments. Meanwhile, Shuggazoom's highest skyscrapers had not even remarked at the family's absence. Being a naturally introverted family did that to you. Neighbours expected you to disappear. To fade away.

School would start tomorrow. Chiro would meet up with BJ and Glenny for the first time in a few weeks. Yet despite being his best friends, he knew that what had happened should just remain a secret between the Nielis and the Robot Monkeys.

Chiro sighed and stepped out of the back door. His parents and siblings were crowded around the five Robot Monkeys.

'It was a pleasure meeting you,' Gibson was saying, shaking the hand of Ren, then Kyou.

'Uh, sure, same,' said Ren.

'When you come back, you'll teach me some more battle moves, right?' asked Nahara, facing the team's resident warrior.

'It's a promise,' Nova grinned. Rather hesitantly, she hugged Nahara, but quickly let go after Ren cast a suspicious glance in their direction.

'We'll be seeing you, kid,' Sprx said. Chiro looked up. He hadn't even registered that Sprx had approached, Nova and Otto right behind him.

'Yeah, you see any Formless, kick their butts for me,' Nova gave him a thumbs-up.

'Bye!' Otto waved.

'This has been great,' grinned Chiro. He shook their hands in turn. 'I hope to see you all soon.'

The three of them then ventured over to Sunni, the young boy cowered off to the side of the farewells and looking very distraught. Chiro only had eyes for Antauri. He made a beeline straight to the Hyperforce's solemn leader, overlooking the group with a stature of protectiveness. Antauri weakly smiled.

'Thanks,' Chiro said. He shook Antauri's hand. 'For everything.'

'And I thank you,' Antauri bowed, of all things.

Chiro stared at him in confusion.

'I am...sorry to hear that you will not join us,' Antauri said.

'If...If my family wasn't around, I probably would,' said Chiro. 'But – But I can't, Antauri. I can't leave my family. They need me more then the galaxy does.' Chiro rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. '...Uh, that might've sounded a little strange, but from my perspective, my family means more to me then anything else. No offense.'

'No, if I were in your position, I would have drawn to the same conclusion,' Antauri nodded. 'Chiro...There is something I must ask of you before the team departs.'

'Yeah?'

'Watch over your family,' continued Antauri. 'But watch Shuggazoom, as well. Those abilities you have are not fully developed, but as you grow older, they will become more difficult to control. You, Nahara, and Sunni have been gifted. If the Hyperforce ultimately fails in stopping Skeleton King, it may be left to you three to defend your city. Maybe not for a few years. But practice. Please...try to be prepared for what _may_ happen.'

Chiro swallowed. 'I will.'

After an awkward pause, Chiro chuckled.

'What is it?' asked Antauri.

'I was just thinking,' he said. 'Chiro of the Shuggazoom Suburbs. If all that stuff you said will come true, and I have to protect the city, I'll be known as Chiro of the Shuggazoom Suburbs.'

Antauri smiled. 'Define power, Chiro. That is the key. A balance of good and evil will help society heal, if war does come.'

'I'll remember that,' said Chiro. 'Hey, you _really_ will come back, right?'

'...I do not know. My team and I are at the mercy of fate, itself.'

'Well...don't crash when you get back.'

Antauri nodded.

'We ready?'

Behind Antauri, Sprx stood in entrance of the partially concealed Fist Rocket 3. Gibson, Otto, and Nova flocked around him, about to enter themselves.

'Good luck, Chiro of the Shuggazoom Suburbs,' Antauri said.

'You too,' said Chiro.

Antauri slowly backed away from Chiro, then followed his team into the Fist Rocket. The others followed. Except for Gibson. Just as the scientist turned his back on the humans to go inside, he paused, and slightly turned to catch Chiro's eye. Gibson wanted to say something. But he shook his head, tailing after the others.

The Nieli family shielded their eyes as the grand Fist Rocket took off the ground, casting violent gusts of wind in all directions. The trees trembled back and forth, as though waving themselves. The first few autumn leaves were torn off in the process and scattered across the yard. Then the Fist Rocket hesitated over land, before shooting back towards the jungle. Back towards their grand war machine and the rebellion they had to suppress.

Chiro, Nahara, and Sunni did not stop waving until long after they'd disappeared. One-by-one, the Nielis returned to the house. Chiro was the last to do so.

* * *

As Chiro trudged up the creaking stairs, he realized that life had quickly returned to normal. Downstairs, he heard Kyou turning up the volume on television. However, it was possible that he was doing this to cover up a private conversation between him and his wife. The stair still characteristically creaked, much louder then the others. Chiro paused.

Everything was always turning back to normal.

THUD.

'OW!'

Chiro darted up the stairs and rounded the corner into the twins bedroom. Sunni was balancing himself against the wall, a book at his feet and holding onto his eye. Nahara was across from him with her hands on her hips.

'You could _at least_ try!' Nahara shouted. 'Oh, hi Chiro. I was just trying to get Sunni to do that...glowy...purple thing again. I think it might've been a shield of some sort...'

'You didn't have to throw it so hard!' said Sunni.

'How did you do that?' whined Nahara. 'How come you two get _super cool_ glowy power stuff and I don't have anything?!'

'Just, uh, give it some time, Nahara,' said Chiro.

'Yeah, it might be different 'cause your a girl,' Sunni pointed out.

'THAT IS SO SEXIST! Wait until I have superpowers, then I can kick you all the way to Ranger 7 _easy_!'

Chiro shut the door to leave them to their bickering. He crossed over to his room. It seemed a lot smaller then it had before, but nevertheless messy. Yeah, Sprx had been cowering right there in the corner, attempting to get as far away from his maniac sister as possible. They'd crawled through that window in a hurry to avoid their parents. That's the picture of his grandfather Sprx had been staring at in a trance.

It was the same. Nothing had changed. You'd never know that Robot Monkeys had once passed through here.

But there was one difference.

Rotating to examine his room, Chiro did a double take of his grandfather's picture. An envelope was sitting in front of it. Without thinking, he grabbed it off the shelf and tore it open.

* * *

_Dear Chiro,_

_By the time you read this, the Hyperforce will have departed Shuggazoom, possibly for good. I appreciate all the help you have lent to us, as well as your patience._

_Everything that will happen from this point forward will be difficult. For you, and for the citizens of Shuggazoom. With the Hyperforce planning to take the war to Skeleton King, first, everything about your world's social structure will change. I say "your" world because I now consider it your responsibility to look after it. But whether or not you accept my word for it, is your personal decision._

_Shuggazoom needs a defender. Shuggazoom has always had its share of heroes of folklore, and the Hyperforce has already faded into one of many groups. I believe that you, and quite possibly Nahara and Sunni, are the next to inherit this title. You displayed great power at the confrontation with the Formless. I do not know what precisely happened, but you have the potential to be the one. The protector of Shuggazoom. Again, the acceptance of this is your choice._

_Power, Chiro. Power corrupts. Power destroys. But, used properly, power protects_

_I believe you made the correct choice by staying with your family. I was wrong to try and force you away from them. I realize that now. Perhaps I was also incorrect that leaving to confront Skeleton King is the best option._

_You, Nahara, and Sunni make an excellent team. They have the potential to also become your team, as you grow older._

_I want you to protect them and yourself. Your family, at the very least, deserves that._

_We will meet again._

_I promise._

_Sincerely,_

_Antauri_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh? Am I done? PHEW! That's a relief. Well, my birthday's in two days and I wanted to get this done before then.

The ending...a little rushed.

The tone of "Chiro of the Shuggazoom Suburbs" was certainly different from what I'm used to. I must do more like this in the future.

Anyways, too exhausted to really have anything else legitiment to say. Sorry if the ending wasn't what you expected...I'm a little disappointed with how it turned out. Thanks to katamariape for the idea. Farewell!


End file.
